A Baby Story
by terracaelum
Summary: It was just a simple cold. A flu that wouldn’t go away. Boys can’t get pregnant. But Riku did. RikuSora MPreg.
1. Stork One: Conception

**Authors' Note**: We have been plotting this story for over a year and now we feel it's fitting to debut it on the day after Black Friday, since this is where our story begins. This is NOT an Alternate Universe. This is set after all events of Kingdom Hearts I (and sometimes mentioned II).

We have a very plausible explanation for how Riku can get pregnant. Something besides the whole potion excuse.

This story is very dear to us, so please respect that we didn't write this thinking "Hey, wouldn't it be great if he got pregnant! Let's write it!"

**Warnings**: This is Riku/Sora pairing in a male/male relationship. There will be some questionable content. This will contain Male Pregnancy. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, please leave.

**Disclaimer**: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are © Disney. Cid Highwind, Squall (Leon) Leonhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Aerith Gainsborough are Square Enix. Sora's Italian Family™ is Caelum's. Sora's mother, Riku's mother, and Riku's father are all original characters.

Enjoy.

_**A Baby Story**_

_Part One: Stork One_

_Chapter One: Conception _

--oOo--

It was almost cliché, really. They should've known better, and worse was that they actually (for a moment) put it past their families not to be awake at 3am on Black Friday. Sora sighed, running a tired, sloppy hand over his face, before tossing Riku a look. The elder didn't look amused, much less awake. The brunet just sighed, flopping sideways so that his left ear hit Riku's covered thigh.

"I hate shopping," he whined as he nuzzled his face against the sheet and soft skin. Despite how exhausted he felt, Riku let a soft smile grace his lips as fingers wove through chestnut locks. It was almost unbelievable that the person in his lap was a passion fueled sex bomb only two hours previous.

"You have your family to thank for said shopping," Riku hummed, his voice a little scratchy and low. A "humph" and Sora was sitting up, frowning at him in the dark light of the room. At least Sora's mother had left the light off when she decided to knock "pleasantly" at the door only ten minutes ago.

"Hey, I was trying to have a nice Thanksgiving dinner with our families," Sora protested, sitting up and sliding off the bed. With his foot, he began to pick up his scattered clothing, not exactly caring a whole lot about what he actually grabbed.

"And instead we ended up having an all out turkey war between the mafia and the wicked witch of the west," Riku smirked, watching his lover whip his head left to face him. If the light were on, Riku would've been able to clearly see the pouting glare Sora was giving him.

"My family is not the mafia!" he huffed, as Riku finally decided to stand up, arms stretching out in front of him as his toes touched the carpeted floor. "Your mother being the wicked witch is a different story, though," Sora smirked and laughed when a balled up pair of socks hit the side of his head.

"Aw, Ri, don't be mean," the brunet teased, sliding up behind the other as pants were tugged on and shirts were pulled over heads. Warm arms slid around slightly curved hips as both pairs of lips met in a gentle, tired kiss.

"We only have to put up with it for a few hours, I mean, how long could this shopping possibly take?"

-.-.-.-

Seven hours, forty-two minutes and twenty-six seconds later, the two boys stood beside a bustling fountain smack dab in the middle of the largest shopping mall on the island, along with every female and gay man in the surrounding thirty miles. Shopping bags of every size and color guarded their feet and Sora was trying very... very hard to make the day a little better by keeping his spirits up. But his optimism was deflating and frankly he was starting to hate every stinking minute of it.

"'How long could shopping possibly take,' he says, 'It'll only be a few hours,' he says," Riku huffed, glaring over at the brunet who was watching a group of eight women filing out of a nearby housewares store.

"That's about sixteen more bags," Sora nearly whined loud enough for any surrounding people to hear him. Riku could only sigh as he sat down on the fountain's edge, forehead falling into his hands. The joyous group of middle aged woman approached them, smiling widely and laughing amongst themselves. The boys could only cringe.

"Don't look so down. I'm sure we're almost done." Riku reasoned.

"Hey honey!" Sora's mom grinned at him. "Here's some more bags, I'm gonna go around to get the car to load up."

"See, what did I tell you?" Riku flashed Sora a genuine, if somewhat tired smile. The van pulled around and they started loading all the bags and purchases with Sora's aunts and cousins.

Sora returned the smile, as the last of the bags were loaded up and they climbed in the back. Three of his aunts climbed in the van and the others followed in their car from behind.

Pale fingers entwined with sun kissed digits as they rested in the back of the moving van, peaceful for the first time since they got up.

_Jerk_

The van had stopped. "Alright! Let's unload the cars!" Sora groaned as he opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep for maybe two minutes. Riku gave his hand a comforting squeeze before they dragged themselves up.

They managed to get everything into the house and all Sora wanted was to collapse into bed. "Okay everyone! I made sandwiches." Sora's mother called as she ushered them into the kitchen.

Sora's uncles, aunts, and cousins all piled into their small kitchen as turkey and stuffing sandwiches were distributed.

His uncles all grabbed their food and went straight to the couch to watch TV. "Why didn't they have to come shopping?" Sora whined.

"Oh boys, you know their stamina is not as good as you strapping young bucs!" Replied his great aunt Carmela. _Young what?_

They were surrounded by Sora's Italian Family™. Uncles, Aunts, Cousins… a whole Italian get together eating leftovers. Just like they were yesterday. When they all came over for Thanksgiving.

"_Sora! Help me pull the turkey out of the oven, Uncle Chuck is going to be here soon with everyone else." The brunet rushed over to help his struggling mother with the 18 lbs turkey. They had to cook it an hour longer because the oven wouldn't shut. But between rotating the hot poultry and trying to cover the open part with a towel, they managed to get it cooked. Even with Riku's muttering of 'That can't be safe.'_

_The turkey went next to the pineapple ham and other dishes. Riku was in the living room setting up tables and pulling out folding chairs Kairi had let them borrow before wisely setting off for Thanksgiving with her own family.. The TV had the Macy's parade going on mute and Christmas music hummed softly from the radio. _

_Sora came out with plates and silverware, and began setting the table. Riku put the last chair in place and wrapped strong arms around his lover from behind. _

"_Boys, it's so nice of you to host Thanksgiving this year. Riku, when are your parents getting here?" He smiled past cinnamon spikes at Sora's mother. _

"_They should be here soon." As the words left his mouth the doorbell rang. They all rushed to answer it, welcoming a beautiful woman with long platinum hair and a gentleman of salt and pepper coloring. _

"_Hi honey, we brought some fruit and veggies." Riku grabbed the appetizer platter and welcomed them in. "Hello Sora, it's good to see you again." The woman forced a smile at her son's childhood friend. _

_The same woman who used to welcome him so warmly for sleepovers was now so reserved toward him._

_A horn honked loudly in the quiet neighborhood and they all turned to watch as a black car pulled up. And another one. And another one. Until 5 black cars pulled into the driveway and took over the street outside the house. And out came __**most**__ of Sora's Italian Family™. _

"_Hey! I brought two of my homemade pumpkin pies with fresh cream!" one aunt hollered. It went next to the other two pumpkin pies on the table. _

"_I brought some candied yams!" A cousins carried the large dish in, setting it next to the three mashed potato dishes, four green bean casserole dishes and a large bowl of stuffing. _

"_I brought some hard apple cider!" Yelled an uncle, ruffling Sora's hair on the way in. It managed to land next to the sparkling grape juice, the lone alcoholic beverage amongst a rowdy family. _

_The food doubled in the kitchen as family members piled in, bringing any and all thanksgiving food. Little Italian girls weaved in and out of legs. Uncles made themselves comfortable on the couch and aunts busied themselves in the kitchen._

_Riku's parents stood to the side, somewhat dumbfounded, never having met Sora's whole family before. Their son was right next to them, staying out of the way of the large, boisterous family. _

_It was all very intimidating. _

_Soon, dinner was in swing and all Riku wanted to do was sink into the floor and melt into the ground. Everyone at the table was staring. One of Sora's uncles… he couldn't remember which one… had asked in a thick accent, "Hey, you... You sure you a boy? This ain't some hoax?" _

_Before he could say something, Sora was already chastising his uncle. His parents had become increasingly quiet throughout the evening. And now, his mother looked quite cross. She had been snappier by the minute. Riku contemplated what it would be like if she exploded, and got a comical image of turkey bits plastered all over everyone at the table. _

_Then he remembered that he would be one of those poor unfortunates to end up covered in half digested food… and it wasn't so funny. _

_He was startled as he felt tiny cold hands on his side and looked down to see one of the little girls lifting up his shirt. _

"_Hey!" He batted her hands away. "What are you doing?" Innocent brown eyes stared at him._

"_Just checking." _

_When she said nothing further, he enquired, "Checking what?" somewhat hesitantly. _

"_To see if you're a girl." Those big brown eyes blinked owlishly at him. "Girls have boobies like mommy." _

"_I'm not a girl." He deadpanned. _

"_Sora! Does your girlfriend have boobies!?" Oh great. Now all eyes were once again on him. Sora laughed uneasily. _

"_Um.. no Aubrey. Riku's a boy. Boys don't have… boobies." _

_-.-.-.-_

_Riku escaped into the bedroom. He couldn't stand to be out there anymore. Sora's mother brought out the old album of when they were kids. He had to smile at parts though. At least it was just as embarrassing for Sora as it had been for him. _

_His mother had turned quite bitchier as the night progressed. She looked like a cat thrown in with all the dogs. He didn't think she took well to all of the jabs made at his expense. He could tell they didn't mean it though. _

_Mainly with the way they kept trying to feed him. Uncle Chuck kept shoving pieces of his lemon meringue pie at him. The first slice was excellent. The fifth was nauseating. _

_Italian women clucking over how thin he was. 'Mangi.. mangi...' and Uncle Chuck saying he's gotta put some meat on his bones. 'After all, you're part o' th' family!' Accent and all. _

_It was somewhat endearing at parts. After all, for such a large group, it was relatively calm during dinner, everyone too busy eating to bother with much else. Until dinner was over and it was time for dessert. _

_Riku's mother ended up in a turkey battle about the wishbone. She insisted the hosts should get to make a wish, while one of Sora's aunts insisted that one of the little children get to make a wish. _

_They ended up breaking it evenly down the middle. Then promptly continued to argue over whose fault it was. _

_It was a whole other fiasco deciding who should take the ham bone home. Riku had to thank his boyfriend's quick thinking, cutting in and saying they promised Kairi they'd save it for her in thanks for loaning them the extra chairs. _

_Never mind the fact that she wouldn't be able to make split pea soup with it even if she had the help from the world's best chef._

_The night progressed nightmarishly._

_Riku didn't know his kitchen could fit that many pies. Apparently, before dinner, Sora's aunts had whipped up a few more than what they had already brought. Where they found the stuff for it, he had no idea. _

_His mother helped clean up for a bit, snapping at anyone and everyone in her path. Dishes were cleaned, tables put away, and sleeping places were made in the living room and spare room. _

_His mother gave an icy farewell, pulling his father out the door, a bag of leftovers shoved into her hand by Sora's mother on the way out. _

_Said brunet slipped silently into the room. "Hey, Ri." He murmured, shutting the door with a soft click. _

"_Sora, we are __**never**__ doing that again." He flopped onto their bed, feeling the mattress leech some of his stress away. Sora sat next to, a warm hand coming to rest on his back, taking away more of the stress. _

"_C'mon, it wasn't that bad. After all, you're part o' th' family now!" Sora mimicked his uncle flawlessly. Accent and all. "They're just excited that there's another boy in the family. After all, it was just a household of women and their husbands before I was born. Even if I am gay." _

"_Sora… it's midnight. What Thanksgiving goes on until midnight?" _

"_Aww… poor baby…" Sora teased, but moved his hands up and down Riku's spine in soothing motions. _

"_Mmm…" Riku felt himself turning into jelly as nimble fingers worked out the kinks in his back. They worked at his shoulders and up to his neck, teasing the short strands of hair. The warm hands moved down, soothing the aches. _

_**Yelp**_

_Riku looked at his boyfriend incredulously. _'He just grabbed my ass!' _"Sora!" The only reply he got was an impish grin, flashing at him in the darkness of their room. _

_The younger leaned forward and captured Riku's lips in a deep kiss, playfully nipping at his lips. Riku groaned into the kiss and pulled away._

"_I can't believe you have the energy for this..." was all that managed to slip out before his lips were once again taken. _

_Hands crept underneath a thin shirt, trailing strings of heat across his stomach where ever fingers touched flesh. One bold hand teasingly tugged at the waist of Riku's pants, finger tips dipping in for fleeting tastes of his hips. _

"_Sora! Your family is here." _

_Another impish grin._

"_So?"_

_And that was all that was said as they moved against each other in a raw animalistic pleasure. They were quiet though. As much as Riku would have loved to be as loud as possible… he didn't really want to be killed by Sora's Italian Family™. Plus... there were kids in the house. _

_Under normal circumstances he probably wouldn't have given in. _

_But it had been a long day. _

_A stressful day. _

_He blamed Uncle Joe's Hard Apple Cider..._

_And then he blamed Sora when his mother knocked on their door two hours later, ushering them up and out of bed to go shopping. _

_Damn Black Friday._

_-.-.-.-_

_It had been over eight hours since this morning. Eight hours since they climbed out of bed and pulled on clothes, driving off with the merry band of Italian women. To stand outside a store for an hour, freezing in the early morning cold of the islands, clutching cups of coffee as their savior, eyelids heavy as steel curtains seeming to weigh on their whole face._

_It was around noon now, and the women had no intention of stopping. They ushered the boys back into the cars for another round._

_Damn Black Friday._

Riku had been so glad when the family finally left with as much noise as when they came.

He was not happy when, a week later, he started puking his guts out.

"I can't believe I'm sick. I bet one of those little brats gave it to me." He glared at Sora from his spot by the toilet bowl.

The brunet just smiled sympathetically and brushed silver bangs away with a cool washcloth as Riku turned abruptly to wretch into the bowl once again.

A week later they were getting ready for Kairi's annual Christmas party. This year's theme was Feliz Navidad. They were all required to wear sombreros (Don't. Ask.).

Riku was currently lying on the bed, said sombrero covering his eyes. "Honey," Sora sat down. "Are you sure you feel up to going tonight. You seem so tired."

"I'm fine!" The elder snapped, "Not going to her party will just make her pissy. Let's just get this over with!"

Sora stared at his boyfriend. "Okay, then let's go, there's no need to act so defensive." He reached down to help pull the other off the bed.

Once up, Riku pulled him into a fierce embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's s'okay." Sora gave a light peck to the side of the mouth. _Okaaay... moody much?_ "Let's just get going before she sends out a search party to drag us there."

Once they got there, the red head enveloped both of them in a strong hug. Then, she coyly pointed up at the mistletoe hanging above the door. Just like every year.

And just like every year, they gave her a sweet kiss to her cheek. Riku on one side, Sora on the other.

Just as the party was taking off, Kairi brought out the enchiladas and other festive appetizers.

One look sent Riku to his new friend, Mr. Toilet.

The red head turned confused and worried eyes over to Sora who was sporting a disappointed face as he lowered his small cup of Coke away from his lips. "If I knew Spanish food wasn't his favorite I would've changed the theme," she told him, as the brunet shook his head gently.

"He's been like this for about two weeks now. He'll crawl out of bed way early in the morning and start throwing up. Sometimes it'll last all day. It's some sort of on again off again flu," Sora supplied, a tiny shrug of curved shoulders adding to his excuse.

The girl rose an eyebrow as their friend timidly came out of the bathroom, eyes avoiding the food table at all costs. She smiled, almost fondly as Selphie approached Riku, churro in hand and began talking animatedly at him. "I'll go get him some warm ginger ale. Maybe it'll settle his stomach a little," she told the brunet who simply nodded and made a bee-line for his lover before anyone else could approach him with food.

The following week, Riku's body had not yet managed to defeat whatever flu bug that had invaded his insides. He tried going to school, but after throwing up at the professor's feet was sent home, not to come back until he combated what ever it was that was attacking his system.

Christmas was shortly approaching within two days and the most shopping he had been able to get in was something nice for Sora and Kairi. But as it was, he felt as though actually getting up on Christmas morning, or spending a romantic Christmas Eve with Sora was almost out of the question.

The brunet, although trying his hardest to stay optimistic, was starting to become worried. Riku had begun adventuring through his collection of medical books; all the while writing down all the possible things he could have. From common colds to diseases. Sora didn't like the latter much.

"Hey, Ri," Sora called softly, walking into their bedroom with a small glass of ice water. His boyfriend sat propped up against the headboard, eyes trained on a heavy book of common sicknesses. Just the idea of Riku being sick, and worse, having some sort of permanent illness didn't settle well with Sora. He gingerly walked up beside him, pulling the book from Riku's hands, much to the elder's protest.

"Put the books down for a while, I'm sure it's nothing serious," Sora supplied, flashing a warm smile at him and leaning over to kiss the curve of Riku's cheek bone.

"Sora, I don't get sick. Ever. Whatever I have, I'm just having trouble getting rid of it. If I find what's wrong, I can find out if there is some sort of prescription or something to help," Riku countered, giving Sora a look that screamed he currently hated his sick situation.

Sora knew more than anyone that Riku didn't like the idea or the feeling of being weak. Being sick was nothing different. He gave him a small smile, and ran a tender hand along the curve of his boyfriend's jaw. "Kai just called, would you like to come and see the Christmas lights they put up downtown? We don't even have to get out of the car, but at least you can get out of the house for a little bit," the brunet asked quietly, watching for any sign of protest from Riku's face.

The idea of going out with them to see the lights was tempting. It was a tradition the trio had going since they were small. But what if he felt sick again? He didn't want to force them to pull over and wait until he was finished puking. It would only ruin the night, and he would much rather be sick in private. And he was exhausted. So with a soft, warm, but almost disappointed smile, Sora's face fell as he picked up instantly at that look Riku was giving him.

"I would love to go, really, but…" he paused, almost looking for the words. It felt so strange to say 'no I don't feel good' and he really wished he didn't have to. "I just don't want to risk getting sick out there, but, you and Kairi go," he said and began to smile when Sora began shaking his head 'no' to that suggestion.

"Sora, the most you're going to do here with me is watch me sleep," he told his boyfriend with a smile. "Go, and tell me if they put up any new ones this year, okay?"

Sora stared at that smile currently curving the edges of slightly paled pink lips. He could hear the disappointment in Riku's voice, which meant he really did want to go. But Sora knew it would make Riku feel better if at least one of them got to take a breather from the "sick" business. As much as it was killing Riku to be sick, it wasn't exactly a carnival for Sora either. And Riku looked so tired.

So with his trademark grin of sunshine, and a sweet peck to his lips, Sora was pulling on a sweater and telling Riku he'd be back soon. Alone, the elder pulled the book he was reading back into his lap, flipping past the pregnancy section into terminal diseases. Eww… blue blisters and yellow puss pockets. He jokingly thought he'd rather be pregnant than end up with one of these weird diseases.

Christmas came and went very quietly. Riku's mother called, Sora's mother stopped by with a rather large fruit cake from the family. Kairi even came bringing them both presents and a special "get well soon" soup that Riku was ordered to eat as the other two had a nice lasagna for "Christmas dinner". She would continuously tell the eldest through spoonfuls of pasta that it was for his own good and she was only making him eat it because she loved him… and she couldn't let the ham bone go to waste in her freezer.

But when January rolled around, Riku's recovery still hadn't been accomplished. Instead, he seemed to be feeling even worse; aching, puking, and generally feeling miserable. He had snapped at Sora more often than he liked to admit, and was feeling highly depressed every time he said something mean to his boyfriend who was only trying to help.

Sora didn't like to admit it, but he had begun thinking that they needed some sort of professional help. No matter what Riku said.

So as Riku spent yet another hour curled next to the toilet, his temple resting against the cool linoleum of the tub, Sora made a phone call to their hospital. Riku couldn't even bring himself to protest the thought and actually listened when Sora told him gently to "pull some clothes on" and that they were "going to see the doctor."

With one hour of waiting behind his belt, Sora had let his imagination run away with him a little too often by the time his cell phone buzzed gently inside his pocket. Kairi's voice on the other line comforted him somewhat as his eyes never left the door that led to the examination rooms.

"How is everything? Any word yet?" she asked, her voice worried, but trying to sound encouraging for Sora. She was worried sick, but she couldn't imagine how the brunet must have been feeling.

"No, nothing. They won't even let me back there to talk to him," the brunet complained, sounding nearly hurt by the thought of not seeing Riku while he was examined.

"I'm sure everything's fine, Sora. They're probably just running some tests and making sure he doesn't have anything serious," she supplied, her confident voice almost faltering. She didn't like the fact that they didn't even have the decency to update Sora on what they were doing back there. She mildly thought that after this incident, they should be looking for a new doctor.

"I just wish I knew how he was. That's all I want to know. Riku doesn't like other doctor's too much, Kairi," Sora told her, and the red head couldn't help but smile. Her boys were so precious to her.

"I know he doesn't, but just think that maybe they'll find something and be able to give him some medicine to fix it," she supplied, and could feel Sora's little smile through the telephone.

"Yeah, that would be good," he confirmed. The two chatted idly for the next half an hour, Kairi trying to keep the other entertained before she had to say goodbye to go to work. The brunet continued to wait for another hour and a half, blue eyes trying to focus on the TV, news reports playing softly into the room.

When the door opened and Riku stepped out followed by the doctor, Sora sprung quickly and made his way to his lover's side. The elder didn't say much of anything until he was nuzzled against the door of the car, an almost firm pout plastered on his face.

"I have never been poked and prodded so much in my entire life," he huffed, turning the little bottle of liquid medicine in between his fingers.

"What did they say it was?" Sora asked, glancing briefly at him before focusing back on the road. Riku shook his head, placing the medicine back into the prescription bag.

"They just said it was a stomach virus. Maybe some sort of mild food poisoning on top of it," he supplied, and Sora rose his eyebrow faintly.

"It all sounds like some lame excuse for not knowing what's really up," Sora thought out loud, causing Riku to glance at him sideways. The thought didn't settle with Riku well, and before he knew what he was saying he turned fully to look at his boyfriend.

"Maybe we aren't asking the right people for answers," Riku supplied quietly, Sora meeting his gaze as the car rolled to a stop in front of a red light. His look gave permission for Riku to go on.

But he didn't have to. Where Riku was going with his thoughts dawned on Sora almost instantly.

"Merlin."

-.-.-.-

When the boys told Kairi their grand scheme to travel back to Radiant Garden to speak with Merlin, the red head instantly insisted that she come along. Sora didn't argue, and Riku didn't have much strength to even think about it so the three took a smooth journey to visit old friends.

Once landed, Sora held firmly to Riku's waist, careful to keep him balanced. It wasn't like he couldn't walk, his knees were just a little shaky and his equilibrium seemed to have been thrown off.

Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid all welcomed the little group as well as they always had. Some with happy smiles, others with polite nods. Sora wasted no time in nearly demanding to speak with the wizard who appeared shortly after, a confused look in his eyes.

"Why the unexpected visit?" he asked the shorter brunet, who couldn't help but screw his face up in a slight pout. Merlin really was a fantastic man, he just occasionally annoyed Sora.

"Riku's sick," he replied, and all eyes turned to the slumped figure sitting in the chair next to the center table. He didn't seem to be with it at all, eyes starring empty at the scattered pieces of paper and random books that sat on the table before him. Sensing eyes on him, he rose his head up, confused at first, then slowly frowning at all the faces.

"And you didn't think of supplying him with some sort of antidote?" Merlin asked, directing the question to Sora who nearly rolled his eyes. He would've if his mother didn't teach him it was wrong to disrespect your elders... even if said elders asked stupid questions.

"He's taken almost every over the counter drug in existence. We even took him to the doctor, and still, nothing has improved and they don't know what's the matter with him," he told the elder man, who's soft blue eyes landed on the silver haired boy.

A small smile seemed to make his old face glow and he nodded his head once, his beard bouncing gently against his blue cloak. "Well, I'll take a look at him," he told Sora, who turned to him, wide eyes suddenly turned thankful.

The wizard took Riku by the elbow and led him into a separate room, softly shutting the door behind them. The little group left in the main room tossed glances between one another, some confused, others just slightly annoyed and one pair of blue eyes very **very** worried.

"What exactly did the doctors say?" Leon asked, taking a seat near the computer, arms folding over his chest. Sora simply shook his head, little bangs swishing against his eyelashes.

"Nothing. They labeled it as a stomach virus. But he's had it since after Thanksgiving. There's no way," Sora mumbled in return, taking a seat where Leon was, Kairi sitting beside him.

"We didn't know who else to talk to," she supplied softly, the girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, it's a good thing you guys did think of coming to us. If there is anything wrong, Merlin's the one that can figure it out!" Yuffie supplied, causing the pair to smile. Yuffie did manage lighten the mood when things weren't exactly looking their best.

And it didn't look the best. Sora was terrified that something bad was happening to Riku. He could tell it was bothering Riku too. And it unnerved him even more to think that his boyfriend was so silently and desperately freaking out not knowing what was wrong with him. _What's wrong with him…_

"Here, it'll calm your nerves somewhat," Aerith said softly, coming up behind them and placing two cups of hot tea in front of them. They nodded their thanks, as Kairi's pale fingers curled around the warm cup gratefully.

It didn't take long for the door Merlin and Riku disappeared into to open, the wizard emerging with that same warm smile on his face. "Come in, come in," he chanted, wagging his old fingers for the group to come into the room before disappearing into it himself.

Sora caught Kairi's glance as they shrugged softly and followed the mage into the room, followed closely behind by the others. No one had been into Merlin's room often before.

Bookshelves lined the entire room, full of books and papers, tea cups and kettles. There was an overabundance of furniture of every shape and size, scrolls and tapestries hanging from the ceiling, and piles of books scattered the floor creating a maze for the group to walk through.

In the center of it all was a great round table, and on it sat Riku, feet dangling over the edge, palms flat against the wooden tabletop. Sora smiled at the sight of him, and Riku flashed it back, happy to see his lover's face, and somewhat relieved since Merlin didn't seem too worried over what was wrong with him.

"Everyone, take a seat, I have something special to tell you all," the wizard said, and with a wave of his wooden wand, six chairs marched up to each person, bumping them in the back of the knees, causing them to flop back into the seat.

"Riku isn't sick," he said, and even Riku looked up at that one. But…how could he not be sick? Throwing up every morning and night, feeling aches and pains from nothing strenuous, constant fatigue. _What's wrong with me…._

"But-" Sora started but was cut off by a gentle wag of the wizard's hand.

"It is something much more special." Every one waited for him to go on, and Sora thought briefly that the old man liked holding them in suspense. Drawing some sort of sick pleasure out of it.

"Riku is pregnant."

The group didn't say a word. No one moved, blinked, breathed.

Kairi's cup of tea slipped from her fingers, clanging against the floor, spilling the hot liquid and spreading shards of china on everyone's feet.

All was still.

Until Riku threw up.

--oOo--

To Be Continued

Italian Translation:

Mangi: Eat

Any questions welcomed.


	2. Stork One: Enlightenment

**Authors' Note**: This took A LOT of study and contemplation, time and research, plus some sleepless nights (we've asked many people some very strange questions as well) and hope you will _respect_ that.

**Warnings**: This is Riku/Sora pairing in a male/male relationship. There will be some questionable content. This will contain Male Pregnancy. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, please leave.

**Disclaimer**: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Merlin are © Disney. Squall (Leon) Leonhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Selphie Tilmitt, Tidus, and Wakka are © Square Enix. Riku's mother and Sora's mother are original characters.

**Recap:**

_"Riku is pregnant."_

_The group didn't say a word. No one moved, blinked, breathed._

_Kairi's cup of tea slipped from her fingers, clanging against the floor, spilling the hot liquid and spreading shards of china on everyone's feet._

_All was still._

_Until Riku threw up._

_**A Baby Story**_

_Part One: Stork One_

_Chapter Two: Enlightenment_

--oOo--

The long stretch of silence should have put anyone's nerves on edge, but the group remained rigid as statues... until the lukewarm tea that Kairi had dropped snuck inside shoes.

Blinking out of her reverie, Kairi moved to clean up the broken glass, but was stopped short by Sora. The brunet stood up very carefully, walking over to Riku who was hunched at the waist, shoulder's trembling quietly. He collected the elder into his arms and brought unreadable blue eyes to look at the wizard.

"Merlin, Riku's male. He can't be pregnant," Sora told the mage carefully, not at all finding any humor if this all was some sort of joke. The wizard looked somewhat insulted as he shook his head fiercely.

"I never make mistakes and certainly no false accusations. Riku is indeed with child."

Feeling frustrated and outright lied to, Sora shook his head. He was about to respond but Kairi intervened before her friend could spew something too fiery.

"Merlin, how is this possible?" the red head asked carefully, coming up to stand beside the boys. She placed a hand over Sora's and gave a light squeeze as if to say 'Don't worry, I'll handle it.'

The wizard cleared his throat and took a seat in one of the large plush chairs. Ignoring the obvious puddle of Riku puke on the floor, he summoned a hot pot of tea and conjured a large display chart.

"Do you all remember when that heartless possessed Riku's body?" he asked as if he were talking to a classroom full of kindergarten students.

At this, the couple rose their heads to face him and the chart which displayed a drawing of Ansem. A slight nod of the head from Kairi had the mage continuing.

"The fusion of the heartless inside Riku's body altered his composition. His body underwent a rapid transformation. In fear of being completely taken over, the body evolved just as rapidly in a sort of self preservation."

Sora rose his head off of Riku's and met Merlin's eyes.

"You might have heard of certain amphibious populations. Frogs that transform into females in order to procreate when there is a lack of that gender."

Riku's brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth to protest being compared to a frog. Merlin quickly rose a hand to silence him.

"This is similar to what happened inside Riku's body, but not exact. Obviously, Riku is not female." The silver-haired man scoffed, but continued to listen silently.

The diagram zoomed in on an image of Riku's body from chest to knees. Sora didn't like the fact his lover's body was being displayed like some anatomy book in a Health classroom, but remained quite none the less, frown firm on his features.

"A small bundle of pure DNA. Pure 'Riku' in a sense, collected here." His wand pointed to the stomach, and an image appeared, similar to an egg. "A protective casing formed around the 'egg' for lack of a better word and acts very similar to the uterus. This formed above and slightly to the rear of the urinary bladder."

As the wizard talked, everything he was mentioning appeared on the screen. Riku numbly thought he would never see so close a depiction of his insides ever again.

"This is very similar to the female reproductive system, indeed there a few differences beside sexual organs between the male and female."

He cleared his throat and poured himself a new cup of tea as the images updated with his speech.

"His body also developed something highly unique." The old man paused for a moment to ensure everyone was following thus far. At the rapt stares he was receiving, he continued.

"A small passage was formed between this protective 'uterus' and his rectum, right before his prostate, allowing for semen to pass through to the DNA. I can only assume that this was not initially intended for insemination. I assume the passage was originally created to act as a tunnel for the DNA to escape to form it's own 'being', a sort of 'new Riku' or clone if complete physical invasion was reached."

He paused a moment to let everything digest before continuing.

"When I examined Riku, I did not only find one collection of DNA, but three."

Everyone looked highly startled at this point. Riku frowned harder, and Sora's brows nit together in worry.

"This is because Riku has undergone three transformations. The initial take over by Xehanort's heartless 'Ansem', his reversion to the darkness - taking on 'Ansem's' form to help Sora and everyone else against our latest foes, and the **sudden** return to normal when the real Ansem's machine exploded, threatening to destroy not only the darkness, but Riku himself."

Riku raised a shy hand, and mentally cursed himself for appearing like a young student, timidly asking the teacher to go to the bathroom.

"But… In the Castle… of Oblivion… a nobody did manage to make a clone of me. Did he.. manage to use one of these DNA things?"

The wizard's calm eyes smiled gently at the nervous boy in front of him.

"No. Vexen made a clone merely from your image and memories. As he was unable to approach you physically, he used the Castle's magic and Namine's to create that clone."

Sora raised his hand, seeming less phased about the reversion to early years. "So… will this just be a miniature Riku with the exact same DNA.. like a clone.. or an actual… baby?"

The old man took the questions in stride. "Because his DNA 'egg' has been inseminated, it will grow and contain both of your DNA, and thus be an actual child as if you were procreating as a male and female."

"Why now? After two years? Why did it happen now and not earlier?"

"My initial thought was that these DNA became inactive after no hostile threat was perceived. Obviously, that was incorrect. The connecting tunnel, from the rectum to the 'uterus' is very small, and the chance that any semen would make it through is highly unlikely. But even a one percent chance can happen. It's not _im_possible."

After a moment of silence, Kairi spoke up. "So.. if there are **three** of these DNA thingies… does that mean Riku can get pregnant three times? Or will he have triplets?"

The wizard chuckled, crinkles forming around ancient eyes. "It's possible," Riku's eyes flickered to his stomach fearfully. "However, I am only sensing one growing with Sora's DNA. The other two are left as is. He is only in the sixth or seventh week. I predict the other two DNA bundles will simply be absorbed as the baby grows, demanding more room and space.

"You two have been blessed with a miracle like no other. Finding disappointment in it would be foolish."

Everyone was lost in thought, contemplating the prospect of a pregnant **male**.

"Why…" Kairi started, but trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Why… is he so sick? I know there is sickness involved for most pregnant women, but he's really really sick for just being pregnant. Are there going to be…." And she hesitating, not wanting to speak the unpleasant. "…complications?"

Riku shifted uncomfortably and everyone turned to stare at him. _He is a boy… there is that possibility…_ Sora bit his lip so hard he started to taste the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. He looked at Merlin expectantly. _Let him be okay… Let him be okay…_

Merlin just smiled his wizened smile. Not worried at all, even if this situation was new and foreign to him. After all, there was nothing that he couldn't fix by magic.

"His body is completely new to this experience. While females experience discomfort and some illness, their bodies are indeed **made** for bearing children. Riku's is not, and therefore taking the change quite severely, with illness being far more intense for him. His body still views this as an infection it needs to attack an purge, thus the sickness. It will take many weeks for his body to become accustomed to caryying child. It doesn't help that his stress and worrying only adds to his illness." Kairi frowned and clucked disapprovingly at Riku, petting his somewhat sweat dampened hair.

"There are certain aspects of his body I will need to help him along with for a pregnancy to go smoothly." Riku sent him a pointedly questioning look. One that said 'What the hell are you planning to do to me?'

Merlin ignored the look.

"As Riku is not female-"

"We've already established this." Riku grit out, feeling annoyed, tired, and wanting nothing more than to go to bed.

Merlin stared pointedly back, cleared his throat and continued. "His stomach does not have the elasticity females have. As the baby grows, it will either become crushed inside or burst through the belly." Everyone looked horrified. Riku turned white, then promptly threw up again.

Merlin waved his wand and a clean handkerchief pushed into Riku's clenched fist as he continued.

"I will perform simple magic to allow your stomach to stretch with the child and thicken the layer of stomach to properly support it, so there's no need to look so terrified."

"Um…" Again it was Kairi to speak, seeing as everyone was still somewhat dumbfounded. "So… where will it…" she squirmed, "..come out?"

Riku looked very disturbed and shifted in his seat. "A natural birth would crush his pelvic bones. That is out of the question. Although I could use magic to allow for a natural birth, I am concerned my magic would affect the child. The only option is a Cesarean Section."

The males stared dumbly at him. "A C-section."

Stare.

"Surgically." Riku's hands, which had been resting on his stomach through the whole explanation, clenched his shirt.

"It is relatively painless. Many women have it done so it is fairly common practice." He relaxed somewhat and looked down at his stomach. It was so hard to believe that at that very moment, there was life inside of him.

Aerith, who's dainty hand had been covering the shocked 'oh' of pink lips this whole time, suddenly came to and bent to pick up shards of broken china, clucking about the mess. Before she could get far, an elderly wave of the wand effectively cleaned everything, leaving her to go get fresh tea for everyone. Chamomile, she decided as she fretted about the kitchen, would calm everybody's nerves.

Yuffie, who had stayed not only silent, but serious throughout the whole ordeal, gave an affectionate smile to the expecting parents, "I told you Merlin would figure it out. No worries." She joined Aerith in the kitchen, and for once, helped make tea. Even if she couldn't tell a tea bag from a sugar packet.

Leon, who's face held a very perplexed look the whole time, turned to look at a somewhat stunned looking Cid. "Well, we should make a trip to the hospital."

Cid quirked an eyebrow and chewed on his toothpick. "Why? He obviously can't see a real doctor. Those twits would want to film a fuckin' documentary on him and probe and prod him. Merlin can take better care of 'im."

"Well, we need to see how the ultrasounds work if we want to build one."

"Good point."

They got looks from the couple still at the table. Leon gave a rare, small smile. Even if there wasn't much they could do for Riku, they wanted to help any way possible. The little things like tea and a gentle, reassuring smile.

And the expecting father relaxed. It might be nerve-racking, and he still had the horrible taste of stomach bile in his mouth, but at least he wasn't alone. And he wasn't going to end up with blue blisters and yellow puss pockets.

After a quick cup of very sugary tea, they made arrangements to come back for checkups. Merlin and the girls set them off, waving and shouting well wishes. Riku held his stomach, preparing for the motion sickness he would undoubtedly feel throughout the trip, leaning against Sora, not even caring that Kairi was braiding his hair with flowers from Aerith.

Everyone slept the ride home and collapsed onto the couch when they got there. Riku's hand rested gently on his stomach.

This was nothing like the discomfort when Ansem had taken over his body. There was no mind splitting feeling of another person forcing themselves into his head. There was no horrible feeling of weakness. All he felt was… nothing. Fatigue and sickness aside, he really felt no different.

But the knowledge that something was growing inside him. It was almost as if he could feel it.

Sora wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders, pulling him close and letting him relax against his body.

Merlin was right. This was a miracle. This was a child from both Sora and Riku. No adoption, no surrogate mothers, no artificial insemination…

This was **their** child. The thought brought a warm smile to his lips and he reached over to place his hand on Riku's stomach. Riku's eyes, which had slid shut as his head had lolled against Sora's shoulder, opened at the feeling of Sora's warm hand resting on his flat abdomen.

Suddenly, sitting like that in Sora's arms, their heartbeats thumping so closely together, everything in the world started to feel right. The nauseating feeling that had settled inside of him had, for the moment, calmed, and left him with a soft almost tingling feeling that started somewhere in his heart region.

If this is what it felt like to be pregnant, maybe this ordeal just wouldn't be so bad.

He felt the cushions on his other side shift as another hand settled lightly against him. He felt Sora's face smile, and he could almost hear Kairi's grin in response. They knew, without having to say a word, that Kairi would be there with them every step of the way.

The trio sat there for a long moment, relishing in the comfort of one another, each one's mind buzzing with excited thoughts. A baby was coming. They were going to get to hold a squirming bundle of happiness, dress little feet in warm socks, hold tiny fingers that seemed to never want to let go, and kiss sweet tufts of silken hair at bedtime.

"We can turn the office into the baby's room," Sora suddenly murmured, causing the other two to raise their heads to look at him. He cracked a grin at them and fingered a stray lock of Riku's hair. "What? The baby is going to need a room of its own!" he supplied, and Kairi smiled widely.

"I think that's an excellent idea, and I can help decorate," she added, and Riku watched the two talk over him, silent, but feeling himself smile throughout their conversation.

"But you know," the red head started, a mischievous glint in her indigo eyes, "I think it is just a tad tacky for you two to be having a baby without at least getting hitched first!" She grinned widely at the confused faces starring at her. "Sora, really, you should know better."

Her chiding, although playful, had the two looking at each other. They hadn't talked about something like marriage seeing as it wasn't exactly legal or official, whatever they were calling it these days. They had simply agreed that they didn't need a license or someone's approval to be in love and live together. But the idea almost, once again, seemed right.

So Sora, in one swift moment, was on his knees on the floor, leaning against the couch and grasping Riku's hand, much to his lover's confused surprise. "Riku, would you do me the honor in becoming my…uh…husband?" he asked, cheeky grin spreading over his face, but a serious shimmer settled in the recesses of those blue eyes.

"Sora, you can't be serious,…" Riku started, shaking his head at the silly idea. But one smile from the brunet had him pausing and his fingers suddenly turned in his lover's hold, and laced perfectly together. He smiled, leaned forward, tilted Sora's head up, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Riku didn't need to say "yes" after that.

Kairi busied herself with invitations as their self-appointed "wedding planner". The invites were semi-fancy and included that the happy couple would be making a **very important** announcement at the end of the night.

A week later, the two of them found themselves standing on the beach surrounded by some family and their closest friends. Kairi rigged white linens to hang from the palm trees like something she had seen on TV (she recently became obsessed with all kinds of wedding shows).

It was a casual event, neither bothered to wear suits, but both made sure to wear crisp white shirts with simple, beachy drawstring pants. It was more of a party than a wedding, but they had stood before everyone, whispering sweet vows and promises, sliding slim golden bands on each other's left fingers, and even cutting cake together. The night was simple, but lovely, which reflected the two of them better than they could've imagined.

Kairi was undoubtedly proud of herself. She hadn't seen the two of the smile like that in a long time.

There was a bonfire and barbeque on the island. And everyone enjoyed the cozy atmosphere of the old kid island. At one point, Tidus threw Riku one of the old wooden swords, as Selphie pushed another into Sora's hands. Both were undoubtly the best fighters now. Riku looked hesitantly up, then at his stomach. Sora's eyes flitted nervously to Kairi as everyone urged them for a round for old time's sake.

"Ahhh…" Kairi tried to think of some excuse. "C'mon guys, it's their wedding! They can fight some other time. Like their anniversary! Besides, they have a **very**_** important **_**anouncement**!"

Everyone's heads turned to look at the 'newlyweds'. Sora opened his mouth to speak, but Riku halted him before a word could get out. "Not now…"

Blue eyes looked inquisitively over his shoulder.

"My mother's not here."

Sora didn't need to scan the crowd to know that. "Do you really think she's going to come?" He hated voicing it, but they had to tell everyone before the party ended.

"Just… a little bit longer."

And so they waited, roasting marshmallows, Kairi retelling their adventures that everyone had heard time and time again. After, Kairi gave them a freshly picked paopu fruit and placed it into Riku's hand. The couple stared at each other for a moment, before smiling and breaking the legendary fruit into threes. Kairi was blushing as a piece was placed into her palms, but didn't hesitate in nibbling at the bittersweet green inside and swallowing every last bit.

Eventually, when the fire was growing dimmer, Riku turned to the brunet at his side.

"How about… I tell everyone now… and you can tell my mother later." Although it was said jokingly, Sora knew it really hurt Riku for his own mom not to show up at the equivalent of their wedding. He hadn't really expected his father to come. After all, the man was busy, and if his mother wasn't coming, his father wasn't coming.

Sora stood to get everyone's attention when he spotted the elder blonde woman walking briskly through the sand from the docks, a small gift in her hands. When she arrived she looked guiltily down at the fire, brushing a stray lock of platinum out of her face. "Sorry I'm late…"

She looked up in surprise when Sora's mother pulled her into a tight hug, before ushering her to a nearby log, passing her a skewer with an already burnt marshmallow on it.

Green eyes flitted uncomfortably up to meet the aquamarine eyes of her son, relaxing at the soft smile on his face. _Thanks for coming_.

"Now that everyone's here, why don't you tell us this important announcement?" Selphie asked, smiling up at her two friends from her position next to Tidus.

Aqua met blue in a fleeting glance as the two stood, and the quiet murmur of the group dissolved. All that they could hear was the gentle kiss of the waves on the beach and the whispering rustle of the sea-salted wind.

"You all know about how we went through a lot while we were off in the other worlds," Sora started, ignoring the way Riku turned his head away at the mention of "a lot".

"Well, one of the results of our adventures has ended up becoming very..." he trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Special?" Kairi supplied, saving the brunet.

"Y-yeah! And…uhm…"

"Spit it out already!" Selphie urged, smiling widely at him.

"Uhm…Kai?" Sora turned to the red head, eyes silently begging for her help. He needed someone's support here, and his boyfriend-turned-husband was obviously not planning on interjecting any time soon.

She sighed and stood, turning to face their friends. "Well, what Sora is trying to say is…they're pregnant."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, see," she hurriedly jumped in, wagging her hands in defense, "technically, Riku's pregnant," she added pointing to the silver haired boy who had taken a strong interest to the sand between his toes.

'_Hm, look. The sand's whiter this season.'_

"Oh…okay," Tidus hummed, nodding his head lightly before fully realizing what exactly Kairi had said.

"WHAT?!"

And before anyone could say anything, much less blink, Riku's mother promptly turned her head…and threw up.

"Ew…"

"Well," Sora said, turning to look at his lover who was hiding his face behind pale hands, "at least we know who you got it from."

--oOo--

TBC

Any questions welcomed.

If there was anything unclear, please let us know and we will try to clarify.


	3. Stork One: Doctor

**Authors' Note**: This chapter was slow coming for some reason. Both Terra and Caelum have been busy busy bees and this just didn't come out with the same speed as the last ones. We also had to dig into all our old research on ultrasounds. That was fun.

**  
Standard warnings and disclaimers may apply**

**  
Recap:**

_  
And before anyone could say anything, much less blink, Riku's mother promptly turned her head…and threw up._

_  
"Ew…"_

_  
"Well," Sora said, turning to look at his lover who was hiding his face behind pale hands, "at least we know who you got it from."_

_**  
A Baby Story**_

_  
Part One: Stork One_

_  
Chapter Three: Doctor_

--oOo--

_  
Ring… Ring… _"Uh… Make it stop…" Riku rolled over… and promptly fell off the couch.

_  
Thud._

"Babe, you okay?" Sora's head stuck out from behind the kitchen door. His husband wearily shook his head and rushed down the hall, hand over his mouth.

Sora shook his head empathetically as the bathroom door slammed shut.

_  
Ring… Ring… _"I'm coming… I'm coming…" Sora reached for the phone. _Rin-_"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the Uewasaki residence?" A polite, reserved female voice filtered through the receiver. He shifted his weight, fingering the cooking spoon that he still held in his hand.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"May I please speak with Riku Uewasaki please?"

"He is…" Sora glanced once more at the shut bathroom door, "…currently unavailable. Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Doctor Cat Chamberlin from Central Hospital."

"Is there a problem?" Worry laced the brunet's tone as he fidgeted from foot to foot. _Oh my god… what if we gave Riku's mother… or father… a heart attack!!_

"None whatsoever Mr. Uewasaki. I'm calling in regards to your current… situation." The woman spoke delicately.

"Wh-what?" He promptly dropped the spoon.

-.-.-.-

When Riku made his way out of the bathroom, a little less green in the face, he saw the brunet sitting on the couch with the phone hanging limply from his hand.

"Who was it honey?" The recent queasiness was still evident in his voice. He didn't get sick nearly as often anymore, but it would still pop up at weird times like two in the afternoon or four in the morning.

"That was Cat Chamberlin. **Doctor** Cat Chamberlin." Aquamarine eyes went wide.

"Doctor? Why!?" Riku got defensive.

"She has requested an appointment. Says that she is interested in our… situation."

"Of course she's fucking interested. What doctor wouldn't be? I'm an anomaly. Boys. Can't. Get. Pregnant." Sora just stared with worried blue eyes as Riku ranted. "The bitch probably wants to study me." Riku was ready to either kill something or throw up. And his stomach was starting to win that battle.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea? She seemed very professional." Sora tried to reason. "I mean-"

"No. All any doctor will want to do is study me, perform numerous tests, and use me and the baby for press coverage. No. I don't know how it got out but there's no way in hell we're going to meet with her." Riku shook his head furiously, then promptly stopped. Dizziness was not a good thing right now.

"Your mother." Sora said quietly, looking down.

"What?" Riku didn't get it.

"The doctor said that she was referred to us by Toshiko Miyano." Riku stared blankly at the wall. His mother had left their "wedding" silently, without a word to anybody. It had been a couple days and they hadn't heard from her at all since. _She… couldn't…_

Sora was startled when he looked at his husband. There was fury in his eyes. The elder gave a frustrated yell. The coffee table toppled on its side, sending magazines and a glass of water tumbling the ground.

Riku's face was red and he was furious. And then… his stomach got the better of him, sending him straight to the damned bathroom once again.

Sora quietly righted the coffee table, placing the magazines and glass back. His hand paused over the book Riku had been reading earlier before he fell asleep on the couch. _'You and Your Baby: A guide through pregnancy'._

Once he had sopped up as much water from the carpet as possible, he stood outside the bathroom door, debating on if he should enter or not.

Deciding he should check to see how Riku was fairing, he softly opened the door.

"Ri?" the elder was huddled in the space between the freshly flushed toilet and the tub. Mouthwash was in his hand and tears were running down his face.

Sora rushed forward. He pulled Riku into his arms and made small, unintelligible comfort noises.

"I-hic- will not be some **damn** science project." Riku clung fiercely to Sora's shoulders, dampening the others tee-shirt.

Sora suddenly felt horrendous for ever suggesting that they meet with her. Even if Riku's mother only gets the best in any situation. This doctor must be something if she picked her. And surely she wouldn't sell out her own son_. I hope not._

"We don't need any doctor anyway. Not when we have Merlin and the others. We're flying out to meet them in the next week. Don't worry about it anymore hun." Sora soothed and patted his back. And when he fell asleep, Sora gently picked him up to gently lie him in bed.

Pulling the covers over the slim frame, Sora gently kissed a tear stained cheek. "I won't be able to carry you in too long. So don't get used to that." He whispered lovingly before quietly leaving to throw away his most likely now-burned cookies in the kitchen before the smoke alarm went off.

-.-.-.-

For the next week until they left for Merlin's, the doctor had been calling constantly. Every time, Sora would answer and politely decline. Everytime, Riku would answer with a "No.", "Go Away." or "Fuck off." And promptly slam the phone back down.

Needless to say, any discussions concerning the possibility of sitting down with Doctor Chamberlin were out of the question.

If anything, Sora had been trying to convince himself that they didn't need her. Merlin would know what to do, wouldn't he? And if he didn't, surely Aerith had some sort of pregnancy knowledge they could depend on. Truth be told, Sora was scared to death and professional doctor sounded comforting. At least, to him it did.

Riku just refused to talk about it, think about it, even consider it. He was mortified that his mother would do such a thing, and at Sora's innocent suggestion to call and speak with her about it, he had promptly chucked the phone out of the front door.

Kairi, on the other hand, loved the idea of the doctor. She, like Sora, had begun to think someone's professional help on hand when the baby was born would be excellent and insure the safety of both parent and child. But Sora understood Riku, even if the elder didn't say anything. He was terrified.

When they had once again left for Radiant Garden, Kairi insisted she follow. She had taken it upon herself to be the third party listener, just in case Merlin happened to say something particularly important.

Aerith had welcomed them in, smiling kindly and remarking about how healthy they all looked. Really, Sora looked exhausted, Riku was throwing up, and Kairi…well... she was smiling for the both of them.

When told about the doctor each face in the room looked completely perplexed and outright suspicious. None of them knew Riku's mother, but no one could imagine a mother selling out her own son and grandchild.

"Maybe a professional doctor isn't such a bad idea." Aerith ignored the pointed glare she received from Riku. "Goodness forbid there be any complications, but just in case, Riku needs to have help on their world." Sora flashed a grateful smile at her calm reasoning. "Time will not always allow for a flight all the way here."

"And what? I'll be sold out to every cameraman and news station on the island? I'll pass thanks." Riku bitterly spat out.

"We can always bribe her not to talk! We have enough munny to do it!" Yuffie suggested but Leon's glare told her otherwise. She huffed. "Although maybe Squally here would rather we threaten her?" That comment was met with a thwack on the head.

"How 'bout we not visit at all and save the trouble." Riku muttered, crossing his arms protectively in front of him.

"Perhaps, a single visit to this doctor might be a wise decision, if only to see if she is serious." Merlin suggested from over a cup of hot tea.

Leon nodded in agreement, and let out a low sigh. "Not to mention our attempt at making an ultrasound machine wasn't the most successful," he admitted, giving the couple a slight apologetic look.

"Don't start sayin' shit like that, we haven't even tried it out yet." Cid barked from the other side of the room and stood up, walking over to a covered machine and tugging the tarp off. He signaled for Riku to come over and he did hesitantly, Sora on his heels.

"Lay down here and we'll see if it works," he ordered, a little less gruff than usual.

"But-"

"It ain't gonna blow up, kid, Christ. The worst it's gonna do is well... not fuckin' work, now sit."

Riku sat, and turned so his legs ran along the couch cushions, his eyes never leaving the covered skin of his stomach. Aerith approached him and gave him a warm smile as Sora kneeled by his head, fingers traveling into his hand. Her hands quickly pushed up his shirt to the bottom of his ribs and spread a cold gel over his skin.

The others watched in curious silence as Cid switched the machine to "on" and a quiet hum filled the room. The screen that sat on top turned a static black as he handed an instrument to Aerith that fit into her palm. As she placed it against his skin and moved it gently around, the room filled with the soft, distinct beating of Riku's heart. But the machine stayed black and refused to display anything that rested inside of him.

But for a moment, Riku let himself pretend that it wasn't his heart beating in his ears, but the baby's.

-.-.-.-

The bedside lights had been turned off for awhile, and yet the two still laid in silence. Wide awake silence.

Riku turned on his side, shifting towards Sora as his head fell against the flat plane of his chest and hands were entangled in the tresses closest to his face. Sora smiled and turned so that his hands engulfed Riku's shoulder blades and his lips fell against an awaiting pair.

"I'm sorry baby," Riku murmured as his head fell against Sora's pillow and his eyes turned up to meet soft blue in the darkness.

"For what?" the brunet asked, confused, but just happy Riku was actually talking to him without feeling sick or angry.

Riku shook his head slightly as he let a hand fall from Sora's skin to his own as his fingertips ran over his stomach, almost willing the baby to give him some sort of sign that it was really there.

"I'll go, but only for one visit," he finally piped up, eyes locking with Sora's as the brunet stared at him halfway in shock and halfway relieved.

"What brought this on?" Sora asked, fingers following Riku's in a silent dance over a dimpled belly button and cool skin.

"It will make you feel better, won't it?" Riku questioned, face tilting closer so his lips brushed against Sora's.

"I won't let anything happen, you know that," Sora told him, finger's still moving and touching, gently moving to massage the curves of Riku's hips.

"And you think I will?" the elder countered, smiling at him. Sora loved that smile. The Riku Smile.

Sora tilted his head back and just looked at him. He didn't look any different. A little tired, a little sick, but still the same Riku. But in that moment, their hands entangled over their baby that they couldn't touch but were holding nonetheless, he appeared to glow. Which in turn made Sora glow, too.

In the morning, Riku himself made the call the doctor. She was surprised at first, and he wasn't as polite as he could've been, but she happily made the arrangements for them to meet the next day in the afternoon for a checkup.

-.-.-.-

The waiting room was empty, and yet he still felt like the walls were closing in on him. He couldn't understand why, if there was no one waiting besides them, did they have to wait?

His eyes darted back and forth behind dark sunglasses, furtively looking for any sign of a camera or reporter. Sora just snatched the glasses off his face and pulled the large hat off. "Stop being silly Riku." Riku had decided to go incognito in case his mother had indeed sold him to the mass media. What kind of mother would do that? Ever since he got back she had become distant and cold. Sometimes he wondered why she couldn't be like Sora's mother, who hadn't changed at all, despite their adventures.

Sora was holding up much better than he was, partially because he was happy to actually be seeing a professional doctor, and that Riku had only puked once before leaving.

After waiting for about half an hour, the door opened and out stepped a kind looking woman, young, with golden hair tied into a bun atop her head. She smiled at them, and glanced at her slim watch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she walked up to them and Sora stood, Riku resistant, but following.

"You must be Sora. I'm Doctor Chamberlin, but please, call me Cat." She said to the brunet, shaking his hand as he nodded and glanced at Riku who was starring at her stethoscope and not her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor. This is Riku," Sora said quietly, and her face moved towards him. Her eyes softened, just like Merlin's did, and Sora smiled.

"Alright now, please, take a seat gentleman." They did as told, with a bit more grumbling on Riku's part. His eyes flickered around the room, looking for any sign of a hidden camera or recorder.

"I know you're probably wondering how I came to know about your... predicament." Sora nodded politely and Riku just muttered darkly under his breath.

"I was contacted by a Mrs. Miyano." Sora nodded and Riku looked to the side, anger flashing through aquamarine eyes once more, hiding the hurt.

"She was quite the character. I'll have you know that I am under a contract of secrecy. Your mother made sure I signed one before she divulged any information to me. She's quite… fastidious." As if to make her point, she pulled a thick stack of legal papers from her top drawer.

Riku looked it over. It was indeed very thorough; clauses and subparagraphs abounded with so much legal terminology that even he could barely understand it. This was definitely the work of his mother.

…………………….

_Dr. Cat Chamberlin looked up in surprise as her office door was opened and a brisk woman walked in, abruptly locking the door behind her. The doctor started to rise from her seat._

"_Can I help you mi-" _

"_You are Doctor Chamberlin I presume?" The woman's tone was curt. All business._

"_Yes. What can I help you wi-"_

"_First, I have some legal documentation that requires your signature." The unapproachable woman dropped the packet with a dull thus onto the wooden table. _

"_Miss." Doctor Chamberlin was quickly loosing her patience. "Am I being audited or sued?"_

"_Quite the contrary. Please, read and sign. It is an oath of secrecy. I will not disclose any meaning for my visit unless you have signed. I am also very busy and if this could be taken care of in a quick and professional manner, it will benefit the both of us." The doctor sighed._

"_Very well miss. I have to say, I am awfully curious what situation requires such measures. All doctors have a patient confidentiality agreement." And so she sat and pulled the documents toward her._

_And so she carefully read the documents under the sharp green gaze of the other woman. This other woman sat board straight in her seat, hands clasped modestly in her lap, whip like eyes watching her. And when she finished the last signature and pushed the documents aside, the other woman began to speak, no hesitation._

"_My name is Toshiko Miyano. And I am contacting you because you are one of the best in your field." Before the doctor could mutter a polite "thank you", the woman continued. "I am visiting with you on behalf of my son. He is in a situation that is quite specific and will require medical supervision."_

"_Miss… you do realize I only deal with women correct?" Those emerald eyes whipped over at her. _

"_I am well aware of this fact doctor. However, I think you may want to reconsider." And before she could protest, the intimidating woman's next sentence threw all her years of schooling out of the window. "My son is pregnant." And Doctor Cat Chamberlin sat through the most interesting meeting of her whole career. _

_When the mother rose to leave, collecting her copy of the document, she shook the doctor's hand firmly. "You will set up a meeting with him. Send the bills to my address."_

"_Yes, miss." She paused at the door._

"_By the way." She turned. "I am married." _

"_What?"_

"_It's Mrs. Toshiko Miyano. You keep calling me miss. Remember that next time." And she was out the door before anything else could be said._

………

"Yes, you're mother is quite the character. Instructing me on proper grammar. I was always more into science than English myself." The doctor joked, and Sora gave a polite smile. For him and Riku, since his lover seemed to have a permanent scowl set in his features since they set foot in the hospital. The doctor continued on a more professional note. "She instructed that I send all bills to her, so do not worry financially."

Riku scowl lessened at that. Maybe she didn't sell them out. But she still hadn't spoken to them since the wedding. And she was still so cold…

"How far along are you?" Cat asked.

"Um… letssee… when we were at Merlin's he said… six? Um…" Sora tried to count the dates in his head. And as adorable as that "concentrating face" was, Riku was still aggravated.

"You're the doctor, shouldn't you be able to tell us?" He snapped at the blonde. She just smiled.

"Well then Riku, when was your last period." He stared at her blankly. "Yes, that's what I thought." She turned to the more positive brunet. "Would you happen to know the conception date?"

Pink stained across a tan nose and he looked to the side, a little embarrassed to be speaking with someone about their sex life. Riku found it quite endearing and couldn't help but smirk. It was about time someone other than himself started feeling uncomfortable. "Black Friday, _dear_." He supplied.

The doctor looked at the calendar, her finger pausing on February Third. That would mean you are… 10 weeks and two days pregnant Riku. Congratulations!"

"Yay…" He muttered, unenthused. "10 weeks and two days of puking… what a party."

"Have you experienced any unusal symptoms? Are you having heavy vaginal bleeding? I assure you spotting is quite common." Both sets of eyes stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you, I was sort of on auto-pilot. But, on a medical note are you experiencing bleeding of any sort?" She stared at him curiously. Riku shook his head to the side slowly.

"No, but… he's almost constantly sick." Sora's hand rested on his husband's arm. "I know morning sickness is common, but it happens a lot, even when it's not morning." The doctor stared thoughtfully at Riku, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable and he fidgeted, defiant eyes looking aside for the first time under such scrutiny.

"Although the name is 'morning sickness', I can assure you it can, and will occur at anytime. However, the frequency is a bit unsettling. How often do you eat Riku?"

"Um… some sort of lunch… and maybe a dinner. Eating isn't exactly appealing when you know you are going to be throwing it up anyway."

"That's not good." She scolded. "You need to eat at least every two hours. Trust me, it will really limit your morning sickness." Riku didn't like being scolded. It was like he was in kindergarten all over again, being scolded by the scary, blue haired, uni-brow teacher." She turned to Sora. "You watch him and make him eat. It doesn't have to be big, some crackers or cheese normally do it." He nodded briskly, turning to throw a devious smirk at Riku.

Cat rummaged around her desk. "Here is a list of can and can't foods. The main precaution is caffeine. However, studies have proven that up to three cups of coffee is fine. I wouldn't recommend more than that though. And try to stay away from the soda." Riku rolled his eye. He already knew this. "Spicy foods are alright, but you're likely to get heartburn. Nothing big, just some discomfort. Are there any questions about your pregnant diet?" Both shook their head.

"Have you had an ultrasound yet?"

"No… we tried, but it didn't work." Sora chimed in, looking anxious. Doctor Chamberlin raised an eyebrow. _Tried?_

"It's a little later than most in unusual situations, but there never is a definite right or wrong time. I am free all afternoon, would you like to do an ultrasound today?"

Sora looked at Riku hesitantly, wondering if Riku would be up for it. "I highly recommend it. It will allow me to check on the health of the baby and look for any abnormalities." Riku hesitated. Then nodded slowly.

"Great, we'll go to the examination room then. Now Riku, is your bladder full?"

"What?" He looked at her incredulously.

"It's easier to get an accurate reading in the early stages of pregnancy when the bladder is full." Riku grumbled and grabbed the bottle of water Sora held out to him with a grin.

"Shaddup." The doctor and Sora continued with small talk as Riku drank the water indignantly. As they waited, she even played a short comedic clip from one of the Maternity real life television shows. The mood swings and bitchiness where all good and funny for Sora. Riku was not amused.

When his bladder was filled, she led them to an examination room that wasn't far from her office. Riku glanced furtively around as they went, down every hall and in every corner, watching everyone they passed with suspicion. "Riku, stop it. You're being paranoid." Sora grabbed Riku's hand in a reassuring hold, squeezing comfortingly.

"And you're too carefree." Riku mumbled, squeezing the others hand in response.

Riku eyed the examination room with mistrust as he sat down cautiously. Pictures of pregnant bellies and what the fetuses inside looked like were posted on the walls. The transition from egg to baby lined the top of the wall above the door. It was all very unsettling in a completely normal way.

"So, Riku. I hear you're in medical school to become a doctor as well."

"Yes." was the curt reply she got, ending the subject. The doctor's cool hands gently lifted his shirt. He started when he felt the hands unbuttoning his pants and stared at her. She simply tugged his pants low on his hips.

"Next time, let's wear elastic pants, hm?" She smiled at him as he glowered at her. He did not like her touching him. Sora petted his hair. Cat turned on the machine and it hummed to life, the black screen flickering lightly. She turned to Sora.

"Would you like to apply the gel Mr. Uewasaki?" Sora rubbed the warm gel between his fingers. Riku relaxed a little. He was much more comfortable having Sora touch him than some stuck up doctor. Sora gently rubbed the clear gel on the smooth expanse of pale skin in front of him. Riku's stomach was still amazingly taunt, no sign that any baby was inside.

"Don't be afraid. Your not going to harm anything by applying some pressure." She instructed him to apply a thicker coating. Riku squirmed. It felt odd. Doctor Cat took the transducer in hand, a microphone-like object attached to the ultrasound machine with a cord. She placed in on his stomach and searched for the baby, all the while watching the screen diligently.

The screen flickered black and white. The white, indicating the skin of his stomach encircled a black space with a tiny white object off to one side. It was hard to see at first. "Hello baby…" Cat cooed at the screen. Riku and Sora tilted their heads to try and make sense of the blob on the screen.

"Everything is looking good so far… CRL is 1.47… I can see a heartbeat." Although Riku couldn't discern much from the image, he looked up at that. A heartbeat was good. "Everything is looking quite healthy. Honestly… I am somewhat amazed that in this… unusual… pregnancy there is not any sign of defects or problems."

Sora smiled down at Riku and gripped his hand tightly. "It's as if you are a completely healthy pregnant woman," she beamed at him as he scowled. The screen appeared somewhat clearer and both boys got a better look at the swimming spot. The head was large, almost larger than the body. They couldn't make out any features, for the baby was turned defiantly away, asleep in the womb.

A large head and tiny, slightly squirming body moved within him, And although images of fetuses were posted all over the room and he had seen his share in medical books, it still nagged at him. Although it was obviously a baby, it didn't register in Riku's mind what a baby should look like, even in early development.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat." Sora nodded enthusiastically, eyes glued onto the monitor. And Riku couldn't deny that he _needed_ to hear the heartbeat.

Cat flipped a switch and the baby image minimized somewhat to make room for a long bar with squiggling lines, rapidly moving across the screen. Up and down. And with them, the heartbeat. It sounded like nothing they had ever heard before. Almost like the dulled clopping of horse hooves or the sound off and underwater army, marching across a watery land. The beats were rapid like quick fire.

_Ku-tunk-ku-tunk-ku-tunk-ku-tunk-ku-tunk_

"The heartbeat is normal. Anything over 120 beats per minute is perfectly healthy. The little one is plunking away!" She turned the sound off and they returned to the screen with the big baby head turning away. "The baby is bout the size of a small fruit. And although it's too small to feel any movement now, this little one has been moving for quite sometime, although Baby appears to be sleeping right now."

She turned to watch as both sets of eyes were transfixed on the monitor. Sora had a look of pure wonderment while Riku remained uncertain and uncomfortable. "Would you like to see a 3D ultrasound. It provides an almost movie-like depiction of the little one. They help many mother bond with the baby." Riku stared angrily at her. He was bonding. But couldn't he have some uncertainties?

Sora once again nodded enthusiastically. Riku raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't be so damn enthused if he were the one getting sick left and right. _Who is the pregnant one again?_

The doctor flipped another switch and the imagery turned from black and white to warm browns and golden honey. Now, they could clearly see the outlining curve of the body. "The baby is about the size of a small plum right now."

Sora smiled at the screen. "Hello, Plum."

Riku watched with a fond smile as Sora couldn't tear his eyes away. "Doofus." He muttered lovingly, squeezing the hand fondly.

"All of the baby's body is practically formed. Now, all that is left is development. There's a little hand right there, and little feet." The doctor pointed. "It's a shame the baby is facing away, the faces are always so wonderful in 3D." Indeed, all they could see was a detailed curve of a little ear and the sloping of the neck as the baby slumbered. This looked more human.

Cat turned of the 3D, returning to the not-so-glamorous black and white. The little blob of a baby, shifting ever so slightly on the monitor.

The 3D was truly amazing. And although he had heard the living, reassuring heartbeat, all Riku could see was a large head and a tiny squirmy body as his mind produced for him an image of glowing yellow eyes and wiggling antennas.

Knocking the doctor out of the way, Riku rushed over to the nearest sink. When he was done, he collapsed back onto the examination table as a cool washcloth wiped his face, and cleaned around his mouth. He opened grateful eyes to thank his husband, but instead was met with Doctor Chamberlin's ice blue eyes.

So startled, and not wanting to be touched by anyone right now, he acted on impulse.

"Ow." The doctor pulled her hand away abruptly and Sora gaped at him.

"Riku! Did you just bite her!?" He demanded. The expecting father looked aside.

"She was touching me…" He muttered.

-.-.-.-

Once back home, nice comforting home, Sora placed the baby's ultrasound images on the fridge along with the no-no food list. With the little magnetic words he kept on the fringe for little notes and sayings, he carefully put together 'Baby s # 1 photo'. It was the closest thing with the words and letters he had to writing 'Baby's first picture'.

"I still can't believe that you bit her, Riku." Sora scolded. "What is with you and biting doctors? Remember the dentist when you were seven?" He shook his head, brown spikes bouncing.

Riku just poured himself a glass of water. "I'm taking a nap." He muttered. Sora's eyes softened.

"All right honey, feel better." He murmured as he kissed a slightly damp forehead, feeling somewhat hurt, but understanding, when Riku pulled out of the way, really not wanting to be touched."

So Riku laid in the dark of their bedroom, glass forgotten on the side table, as he stared at the ceiling, trying to keep images of writhing bodies and golden eyes away. And he told himself, it was only his imagination when the shadows in the corners seemed to move as unwanted tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and rolled slowly down the side of his face and into his sweat dampened hair.

--oOo--

TBC.

This hinted somewhat at the dark thoughts and setting of the next chapter. We wanted it to be in this chapter, but once we figured it all out, there was just no way. Not when the doctor scene was **absolutely** needed. (Even if we feel it probably could have been shortened somewhat).

A special little shout out goes to **Kira Sakura** for being a great support during some nastiness on the site. We hope that experience _never_ happens again.

Also, terracaelum now has a **livejournal **(who would have thunk it?). The link is on our Bio.

It has pictures of Riku's pregnancy progress, so you can see what Baby looks like and what they saw. There are also some interesting youtube videos for ultrasound. Check them out!


	4. Stork One: Nightmares

**Authors' Note**: This chapter was exceedingly hard to get out. We apologize. On the plus, this chapter is almost double in length.

A thank you is sent out to for proof-reading a part of this chapter and giving us some very good feedback.

**  
Standard warnings and disclaimers may apply**

**  
Recap:**

_  
So Riku laid in the dark of their bedroom, glass forgotten on the side table, as he stared at the ceiling, trying to keep images of writhing bodies and golden eyes away. And he told himself it was only his imagination when the shadows in the corners seemed to move as unwanted tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and rolled slowly down the side of his face and into his sweat dampened hair._

_**  
A Baby Story**_

_  
Part One: Stork One_

_  
Chapter Four: Nightmares_

--oOo--

A scream wrenched through his throat as he writhed on the bed. It was torture. His insides were burning as pain seared his skin. His stomach, large and swollen pulsed with movement from within. Bumps and protrusions formed as the thing inside him pulsed and pushed to get out.

And then he felt it. Tearing, clawing through, ripping his flesh.

And then he saw it. Looking down, he saw his protruding stomach stretch, turning near translucent, black veins projecting through the skin sickeningly.

It tore.

He watched wide-eyed as his stomach was ripped open, back claws tearing the flesh. He stared in horror at the black blood that poured from the wound, arteries and veins ripping to spill more of the foul liquid.

There was a lurch and a sickening wet sound as whatever abomination thrust out of him and fell with a sloppy thud off the bed. He could still feel the searing pain of his torn abdomen. _I shouldn't even be conscious. _

The bed sheets were slowly getting soaked with his blood. One pale hand lifted weakly to wipe at wet, stringy hair, smearing warm liquid across his forehead as he swiped sticky bangs out of his face. He stared at his hand and the black that dripped from his fingers onto his face. A couple drops hit parched lips, metallic and sour.

There was a scurrying on the ground and he stared past his torn stomach, flesh jagged and mutilated. It was a black, bloodied creature twitching and staggering on the darkened floor.

It was not the same baby that the doctor had showed him. Nor was it a writhing heartless. It was a hybrid of the two, a sick and mutilated creature of black, twitching and stumbling, trailing dark blood on the carpet. The head turned. A head with no antennae. And stared at him. And those eyes terrified him, past all the pain. For those eyes were not the cold, unseeing yellow of a heartless, but the bright indigo of a child.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to pass out and die of blood loss. But he couldn't. The creature's eyes closed, leaving him to stare at nothing but a blob of darkness as it wobbled once more before laying still and silent on the soaked carpet.

Dark spots appeared before his eyes. He exhaled painfully, relieved. Now he would black out and die. He shouldn't have even lived through it. The scholarly side of his brain wondered why his body hasn't gone into shock.

But those spots turned into wisps of dark smoke. Smoke that started to form a solid mass in front of him. He wanted to shake his head furiously, but he couldn't move. _It's not happening. It's not. _

Flowing white hair.

Tan skin.

Gleaming amber eyes.

And a body he was all too familiar with formed in front of him. The apparition moved and prodded the lifeless creature with the toe of his boot. Thin lips upturned into a smirk.

"Well, it would appear you've made quite a mess." The foot came down on the creature with a squelching crunch, spilling more pungent liquid into the blackened floor.

"Come now, what is that look for?" A strong hand came to pat at his cheek. He couldn't even flinch away. The hand was real. It was warm. It exuded raw power.

It terrified him.

"Tsk tsk. You really are a mess." Amber eyes examined that hand, now covered with vile blood. A red tongue darted from parted lips to lap at the black liquid dripping down his wrist.

One more step forward. That hand was reaching for him again.

---

And Riku jolted out of the bed, eyes darting frantically around the dark room. There was no sign of him, no sign of vile creature with equally vile blood, no sign of… anything really.

He tumbled off, kicking sheets furiously and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before emptying his stomach. He hiccupped and coughed, bile burning his throat. Hot tears streamed down pale cheeks. He was vaguely aware of warm hands caressing his face, pulling back damp, stringy hair.

He started and yanked away from the offending hands only to stare at concerned sapphire eyes. _Blue eyes. _Soft whispers of comfort caressed his ear as he heaved once more into the toilet.

There was no substance in his stomach anymore. The only thing running up his throat and into the bowl was pure, biting, stomach bile. He heaved again. _Why won't it stop?_ Tears burned his eyes as they streamed down his face. A warm wash cloth caressed his face, wiping his lips clean. They still stung.

He barely registered that he was rocking back and forth like a child, trembling in Sora's strong arms. Soft kisses pressed to his forehead, warm and comforting as his tremors quieted and tears slowed. He looked wearily up at sympathetic blues.

"You okay baby?" Sora's grip on him tightened as he continued to rock back and forth.

_Just a dream…_

"Y-yeah. Just… sick." Sick lips turned up in a watery smile, eyes barely matching with a faint grimace.

Another loving kiss to his temple. "Alright. I have some food ready for you. Come eat."

Riku almost heaved again at the thought of food. Instead he flashed another weak smile. "Be there in a sec."

One last kiss to his temple and he was alone. Pale lips pulled into a frown when he stared at the nasty toilet. He flushed it, hand tugging the handle down forcefully. He sighed and wiped his face with the washcloth once more before tossing it aside. _Just a dream._

He reached for the doorknob before halting, a flash of amber catching his eye. Hesitantly, he turned his head slowly to look in the mirror.

Staring back at him was dulled ocean eyes, bloodshot and held on his face by dark circles, stark against his pale skin. Paler than normal. He gave one last glance at his reflection only to stumble backwards, knocking his side harshly against the doorknob.

He stared at the amber eyes, on his face, gazing defiantly back at him, vibrant against the pallor of his skin. And behind frowning chapped lips was the barest hint of a confident smirk not his own.

And then it was gone.

And all he was staring at was his own tired and terrified image. He shook his head furiously, wet strands of silver whipping across his face. _Just a dream._

He left the bathroom, fully intending to meet Sora in the kitchen. _It's a normal day. We'll eat and I'll throw up and all will be normal. _

But a scratching sound caused him to halt by the bedroom door. It paused and he almost left. But when he moved his foot, the sound started up again. Like something was dragging itself across the floor. Cautiously, he gently nudged the door, hand on his still queasy stomach.

He started at the black blob moving on his carpet.

"Jeeze Kai! Give me heart attack why don't you?" There was Kairi on her knees, scrubbing the carpet with a towel, her butt waving in the air, clad in black exercise shorts. It was a sight to give anyone nightmares.

"What? I'm cleaning up the water _you_ spilled when you ran to go make love to the toilet and this is the thanks I get?" She pointed, damp towel in hand, at an upturned glass, now empty, and a large wet mark on the table. "If you wanted something else, you could have just said so."

Although she tried to look angry, there was a smile tugging on her lips. She was twirling the wet towel in her hands. "Oh, how mean you are Ri." She murmured sweetly as she advanced.

"What are you – OW!" He rubbed his offended thigh, right where she had snapped the towel at him. "Kai!" She went to snap the towel at him again, but he dodged out of the way.

"Oh, go eat you poor, pregnant… boy." He could still hear her laughter as he entered the kitchen.

"When did Kairi get… here…" He trailed off and stared at his husband. "What are you wearing?"

Sora tilted his head and looked down. "What?" He grinned and twirled in a slow circle, pink frilly apron whirling around him.

Riku's gaze never left the sugary pink fabric and the god-awful marshmallow colored frills and Sora merely laughed. "It's Kairi's, you goof. She left it here after we made that...chocolate cake concoction for Grandma's birthday last summer. Remember?"

No. Not really. He didn't remember, but then again the thought of a chocolate cake didn't exactly sound appealing. So Riku shook his head and gave the other a half smile, soft and barely there, but it somehow suited Sora just fine.

He took a seat at the dining room table, ignoring the soft bubbling sounds of something on the stove and the faint smell of vegetables in the air. Really, he adored it when Sora cooked, the brunet could surprisingly whip up a damn good lasagna, but right now anything edible besides the air sounded disgusting.

A hand lay flat over his stomach as he sank into the soft cushion of the chair, eyes falling to stare blankly at an empty vase just sitting in the center of the table. It almost looked how he felt. Transparent, empty and cold. Dull, void of life, and alone.

He was knocked out of his state of thought as a plate full of food was set in front of his nose. The smell almost made the newly formed stomach bile to creep up his throat once again, but he forced it down when he caught site of Sora's concerned eyes just waiting for him to run for the bathroom.

After a moment, he sighed, and gave his husband a soft, loving smile, which was returned in full force. He hated seeing Sora worry so much over his behalf, but then again, he really had no right to tell the other not to worry. After all it was their child he was carrying.

The thought, even though it should've been comforting and easy to hold like a warm cup of tea in his hands, wasn't even wanted and he quickly started to forget it.

Instead, he let his eyes fall back to the food and the small slices of turkey and the steaming pile of fresh broccoli. He blinked when he noticed the remnants of hastily wiped off hollandaise sauce and glanced up at Sora in question, only to see the brunet's vegetables covered in an over-abundance of the stuff.

Sora chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head at Riku's observant stare as he sat beside him and dug his fork into the mountainous veggies. "I figured something without so much butter in it would make your stomach feel a little better." he commented during mouthfuls as Kairi moseyed her way into the kitchen, throwing a 'Don't talk with your mouth full!' in his direction.

Actually, it probably would've helped make him feel full, however he didn't exactly want his stomach to feel anything. But he was hungry, that annoying little gurgle was rocking his insides and he couldn't ignore it, not with Sora noticing every single one of them.

"Eat, please? Just a little?" he asked, so sweetly there was no way Riku could refuse. Kairi sat down at his other side, completely ignoring Sora's whine of 'Did you have to eat the rest of the turkey!? I was gonna save the leftovers!'

"So," Kairi began, reaching a fork over to steal off Sora's plate, much to his protests, "I got this book on pregnancy." She produced said book, a hot pink hard back entitled: _The Modern Women's Guide to Pregnancy - Keep the Party Goin'! _The coverhad a business woman in a risqué skirt and jacket, pregnant belly showing, breasts overflowing, looking very much like a Play Boy image for pregnancy fetishes.

"It's all about keeping busy and helping your sex drive while pregnant." Riku raised a thin eyebrow.

"Are you implying something Kai?" She paused as she swallowed more from Sora's plate, ignoring his swatting hands.

"Not at all," She winked, "but if you want to use the Kama Sutra baby-safe sex techniques in the back, that's your business."

Sora coughed, nearly choking on his diminishing mound of veggies, cheeks stained a bright red.

"In it though, is a whole bunch of 'tricks to fight fatigue and combat morning sickness to keep you on the go!'" She quoted from the book with a fake advertising voice, high and sugar-laced.

"Geeze, Kai, you make it sound like a war." Sora muttered as he batted her fork away from his plate with his own. They battled fiercely, fork versus fork.

"Well, it sort of is," She broke through his defenses to stab at a poor, doomed broccoli. "A war where he is thrown against the adversaries of food smells, left bemoaning to his dear friend, the porcelain princess about his cruel fate." She ate the sauce covered vegetable triumphantly.

Riku's eyes rolled instinctively as he pushed the food around on the plate, eating little nibbles here and there. His throat was loving the feeling of something good and solid going down instead of burning and sloshy coming up, but his stomach wasn't exactly feeling the same love spell. Although he didn't feel nauseous, eating still felt like a chore.

But he sat there and waited until he noticed the look of approval in Sora's glances at how much he ate before he made his quiet exit to the bedroom. He felt uneasy walking across the soft carpet with its innocent water stain. But he decided not to look at the floor on his side, or his side of the bed at all. Instead he crawled across the cool sheets and curled against the comforter, resting against Sora's pillow. He inhaled deeply, eyes falling closed as he nearly rejoiced in the comforting smell.

Only to wake up to a similar, terrifying dream. It sent him rushing towards the bathroom, scrambling over a sleeping Sora in the process.

He coughed and sputtered, all of the food from earlier making its way back up. The sudden bright light of the bathroom hurt his eyes, but it was a welcome relief to the darkness in his dreams. Glaring weakly once more at the toilet, he flushed it.

Avoiding looking in the mirror, he turned on the cold water, fully intending to wash away the dream. His shaking hands didn't seem to want to allow that and he looked down tiredly at his now soaked shirt.

Sighing, he peeled it off and threw it off in the corner before making his way back to the bed. A soft smile graced his lips. Sora had moved into the center of the bed, sprawled out so sporadically it would prove difficult to find a comfortable place to lie.

Climbing under the covers, he curled as close as he could to Sora, relishing in the warmth that seemed to radiate from the other. He rested his palm lightly on his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of the warm heartbeat.

He didn't sleep the rest of the night

-----

Night after night progressed much the same way. He would sleep, wake up in a cold sweat, run to puke in the toilet, crawl back into bed and stay huddled against an unconscious Sora, sleepless the rest of the night.

It got to the point where once he awakened from a nightmare, he refused to sleep again that night. Instead, he would stay curled next to Sora's warmth, comforting in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

During the day, would find him dozing off in the middle of things. More often then not, Sora and he would be huddled on the couch watching a movie, and he found himself in bed later that night. His morning sickness had all but disappeared during the day, but was still attacking him once he awoke from a nightmare. Often, he would doze, head on hand, in the middle of a conversation.

His skin remained unearthly pale, a sharp contrast to the ever darkening circles under his eyes. Sora noticed and frequently asked him if they should schedule a meeting with Cat, but Riku would just brush it off as a minor side-effect to being a pregnant boy. And Sora could find no fault in that logic.

Riku would spend his days either reading or watching TV, trying to escape from the solitude of their home, without succumbing to sleep. More often than not, Sora would come home to find him dozing on the couch or bent over a medical book, fast asleep. And every time, Sora would gently lift his husband and move him to the bedroom, where Riku would jolt awake to visit the toilet, and crawl shaking back into bed, Sora sleeping oblivious the whole time.

Until his daily pattern, like a worn out puzzle, was jolted off the table, pieces flying to the floor, scattered.

It was a nondescript Saturday afternoon. He was going to the store for some groceries when he was jolted into awareness. Honking from the nearby cars startled him as he realized he had begun to doze off and drift into other lanes. He quickly corrected himself, his fingers trembling as he gripped the steering wheel hard the rest of the car ride.

His sudden and shocking driving incident still had him shaken up, even while he quietly roamed the isles in search of anything they could possibly need. He was only slightly surprised when he found himself standing in the medicine section, tired eyes trained on the innocent bottles of natural energy supplements. He knew from his studies that taking these pills could potentially be harmful, especially for a pregnant woman, but he wasn't a woman and the book never said anything about natural supplements. That convinced him enough, and as soon as he was back in the car, he quickly downed one and was only mildly disappointed when he didn't receive instantaneous results as the bottle so had promised.

Although having a slow starting effect, the little pill seemed to have more of a punch than Riku bargained for. He suddenly had all the energy in the world and he exerted it on laundry, dishes, organizing and a much needed walk around the block. Sora was more than surprised to come home to a fully cooked dinner and not a sleeping or zombie-like Riku. He was even more shocked when Riku had approached him first, smiling and kissing his cheek, instantly asking about his day. This happier, more alive Riku was hard for Sora to resist, and he couldn't wait to babble to him about all of his work related adventures.

And although Riku would've liked for that sweet boost of energy to continue, after they had eaten, they had resorted to simply sitting in the comfort of one another. Sora worked intently on a Sudoku puzzle and he attempted to read another chapter in his book, but wasn't surprised to be suddenly woken up once again by another nightmare, having dozed off earlier in the night.

And once again he was in the bathroom starring at the newly flushed toilet in disdain. He let the cold from the bathtub seep through his clothes and ease his sore, tired muscles. But all that seemed to accomplish was chilling him to the bone, leaving goose bumps on his skin.

He found his mind blank and vision blurring when he realized that he was too exhausted to move. After some moments of mental preparation, he managed to drag his weary body back to bed and, for the first time after a nightmare, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

And when Sora woke up, it was close to noon, and although it was Sunday, he was already hours late for work, Riku dead asleep next to him. It was so out of their normal routine, Sora couldn't help the frown that pulled on his lips. He had to reassure himself that his husband was still alive, just sound asleep.

Dragging his way to the kitchen he grabbed the phone to call into work, turning on the coffee pot as he went. Rummaging through a grocery bag left on the counter from yesterday, he began to put away random cans of soup and jars of tomato sauce when his hand grabbed a pill bottle. Looking down at it curiously, he shook the green bottle lightly, pouring some small pills into his palm.

Natural energy supplements. 500 mg of green tea extract. Clearly opened.

_Why is he taking these? _

And suddenly, everything off about Riku was glaringly obvious. Every long sigh, the unusual naps, the dark circles under his eyes, and the utter lack of 'Riku-ness' in the sluggish pregnant body that floated listlessly through their house. All of it was like a slap to his face and his eyes shot up to look at the innocent half open door of their bedroom.

_Have I really been that blind? Have I really been ignoring these signs? _

Guilt racked his insides, and suddenly, for once, he was the one that felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't seem to keep steady on his feet as he leaned heavily against the counter, the pill bottle still clutched in his hand. But how could he have truly known? All Riku ever told him was that it was normal, that he was okay. And who was he to believe, the doctor that only dealt with pregnant women, or his husband that was the only pregnant man?

He brought the pill bottle closer to his face, reading its promises of instantaneous and safe energy boosts. And all he could do was bitterly think about how fake it all sounded, everything all the way down to Riku. And his guilt slowly began to transform itself into a dull sense of anger at the fact that he hadn't noticed sooner. Not to mention that Riku had bluntly been lying to him about sleeping.

He decided not to say anything to Riku, choosing to wait. Maybe it really was nothing. But it still didn't stop him from foolishly dumping the contents of the bottle onto his palm, counting the remaining number of pills. Silently he returned the pills and placed the bottle innocently on the counter.

And Sora had, for the first time in a while, a cup of strong, bitter black coffee.

The next days were spent with his thoughts consumed with Riku. Riku not sleeping, Riku not talking, Riku with that same fake smile when he greeted him every evening before passing out at night. And everyday Sora would casually ask how he was doing, how he was sleeping, how he was feeling. And everyday Riku would brush him off, change the subject, or ignore him completely.

He was so busy worrying about Riku that it was quite a shock when he glanced at the calendar and realized that today was Valentines. The holiday seemed to have snuck up on them. Without hesitation, Sora picked up the phone and called in to work, already making plans in his head for the holiday. Only thing he needed was a willing Riku that wouldn't put up too much of a fuss.

Riku was still fast asleep late into the afternoon. He always seemed to be sleeping in these days. He was awoken with soft lips being pressed to his forehead.

"Aw, Baby I didn't mean to wake you up," Sora hummed as he nuzzled gently against the curve of Riku's neck. His husband simply sat up, rubbing the thick sleep from his eyes and shaking his head in dismissal.

"No, that's okay. I'm up," and he had no intention of going back to sleep anytime soon.

Sora smiled and grasped Riku's hands, pulling gently until he was successfully out of bed. "Well good, because I've been up all day slaving over a hot stove for you," the brunet teased as Riku's face tilted in confusion.

"What's all this for?" he asked softly, his nose picking up the distinct smell of something hot and very much Italian cooking in the kitchen. "And…why aren't you at work?"

"Well…" he began grasping Riku by the shoulders and leading him out into the dining room. He proudly gestured towards a set table, complete with candles, not yet lit, and a large vase of well over a dozen red roses.

"Happy Valentines Day, Baby!"

"It's Valentines Day?"

Sora shrugged nonchalantly. "Apparently," he declared as he held up a calendar with the fourteenth circled in thick red marker.

The smells from the kitchen were overwhelming. His stomach suddenly gurgled in approval.

Sora grinned. "I made lasagna!"

And for the first time in a while, Riku found himself enjoying every single bite.

"When you're finished," Sora started, taking the last bite of his generous portion of the pasta, "I thought you'd enjoy a nice, hot bath."

And even if Riku had disagreed, as soon as he was finished he was promptly but lovingly directed to the bathroom. Awaiting him was his midnight friend, the tub, full of bubbles and surrounded in tiny tea light candles. Sora grinned and left him alone, and even Riku had to admit, the bath did look welcoming. And he was thankful Sora left him to himself. He didn't really feel sociable or appealing right now.

As much as he would've just adored to be part of the bubble bath or at least get to help in the washing bit, Sora simply changed into a pair of loose yoga pants, cracked a book open and plopped on the bed. He smiled when he heard the faint sloshing of the bath water and the soft moan of approval.

Book forgotten he let his mind wander to images of his very pleased, and very naked husband in the bathroom. He could just see that pale skin gaining a faint pink glow from the warm water, and those iridescent bubbles on that wet skin. And although the imagery Sora painted in his head was beautiful, he knew that Riku was probably submerged to his nose oblivious to the world, letting his fingers and toes prune. The thought, although not quite as sexy, still made Sora smile.

Just as Sora had focused enough to be enraptured in his novel, Riku walked in, clad only in a towel, and sent his concentration crashing to the floor. The brunet smiled up at his mostly naked husband and patted the spot beside him.

"I know it's Valentines Day and all, but I'm really not in the mood for a romp."

Sora rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. "I know that, just sit with me."

Now that Riku could do.

"I've gotten used to being celibate anyways."

Smack.

Sora laughed at the half-hearted attack and his book was now forgotten in favor of Riku. Blue eyes took in everything, from the still damp silver hair to the slightly pruned toes. It was the first time in about three months he had such an eyeful in front of him. Riku's eyes were half lidded in the afterglow of his bath. Sora tilted his head to the side as he noticed something different and sat up to get a better look.

A grin wrapped its way around his face and he placed one warm hand on Riku's bare stomach. Riku jolted slightly and opened his eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" It had been such a long time since there had been much physical contact between the two of them.

He was met with that wide grin. "You have a tummy!" He rubbed his palm against the hardly noticeable bump right above the towel. Riku looked down. If he was wearing clothes it wouldn't even have been noticeable. Just the tiniest little rise, as if he still had his baby fat. He frowned briefly, missing the firm abs and taunt stomach he used to have. This new stomach made him feel weak and flabby.

Sora stared in fascination and couldn't help his hands from roaming across the little bump. Although he knew this whole time that there was a tiny baby inside, this was the first time there was visible proof.

"The plum is getting bigger." He smiled down at Riku, fingers still ghosting over the sensitive flesh.

"Then it's not a plum anymore."

"Sure it is," Sora nodded, "just a bigger one." His hands roamed up that stomach onto still firm chest muscles, exploring. Riku closed his eyes and let those warm hands soothe his skin. They were at his throat, fingertips softly caressing the dips and curves. The digits ran the length of his collar bone, dipping and running over the arcs of his shoulder before trailing down to his sternum. He felt those hands rest over his heartbeat, enjoying the relaxed rhythm.

Riku shuddered when nimble fingertips pinched at his nipple and a chuckle floated down from Sora's upturned lips.

"Baby, you're nipples are darker."

A slightly aggravated eye opened to stare at him. "What?"

Sora just giggled. "It's cute. They used to be more… pink-ish… now they're more of a dark-ishi-pink-ish-brown." He nodded at his own reasoning. "Sort of like strawberry and chocolate ice cream."

Both aqua eyes blinked up at him. "Sora."

"Hmm?"

"Did you just refer to my nipples as food?"

"Mm-hmm." He nodded once again. "Yum." He licked his lips and winked.

"Whatever." He closed his eyes again. "I'm still not in the mood." And although Sora couldn't help the small pout, it turned into a grin within seconds as his hands continued their exploration.

Down they rested on the soft stomach, poking little designs and sticking his index finger in a pale belly-button. Riku squirmed and wiggled, making cute little noises of protestation that brought yet another smile.

"I didn't know your belly button was ticklish, Ri."

"It's not. You'd squirm too if you were being poked and prodded."

But even the slight annoyance in Riku's voice didn't stop his fingers from tracing along the beginnings of pelvic bones and across to the curve of one hip. His smile widened once again as he discovered the normally near-translucent birthmark was now the same strawberry chocolate as his nipples.

His smile still remained even when he bent and pursed his lips so that he could place a soft kiss on the mark. Riku let one hand tangle in Sora's mane when the brunet licked the mark lightly with a slight nip. Sora's own tan hands massaged his husband's hips in relaxing circles. He kissed and licked and nipped his way slowly to the other hip, making Riku squirm even more. Then those lips made a return journey, stopping right below the bellybutton, at the center of his raised stomach.

Biting the edge of the towel, he squeezed Riku's hips once more before letting his thumbs slide beneath the material with teasing touches.

Suddenly, the hand wound in his hair tightened painfully, causing him to gasp, dropping the towel. Sora stared with questioning eyes when Riku yanked his head up. _Oww…_

"I told you, I'm not in the mood." And Sora saw the dark circles that remained beneath dull eyes and the tiredness that radiated from the body beneath him. Letting go of Riku's hips, he crawled up the lean body. Resting his arms on either side of Riku's face, he placed a soft, chaste kiss to pale lips before settling beside him.

He left one hand on Riku's face, the tan contrasting sharply against the pallid skin. "You're so tired baby… maybe we should go to the doctor?" He wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't laying right next to the other, but Riku's whole body tensed, and he could feel the jaw clench beneath his palm.

"No, I'm fine. It's called pregnancy." And the words seemed just a little forced. Even to Riku.

He opened aquamarine eyes to stare at deep blues. Sora's shone with worry… and a twinge of sadness. The look was of helplessness and mild desperation. He had to get away from those eyes. Clenching his own shut, he turned his head in the opposite direction. Sora's hand dropped from his cheek, leaving it to rest by Riku's neck.

"Are…" Sora hesitated. "Are you sleeping alright?" He had to ask, even if he already knew the answer. Riku clenched his eyes tighter together, frown pulling at his lips. Swallowing, he turned his back to Sora, hoping that the other couldn't hear the shuddering breath that passed between his lips.

Even if Sora couldn't hear it, he definitely felt it, along with the forced gulp, as Riku turned. Sighing, Sora wrapped his arms tightly around the other, pulling Riku flush against his chest. And as much as he wanted to say 'Please tell me – don't keep things from me.' He murmured a determined "I'm always here for you…" Riku could feel the arms around him tighten, as if never wanting to let go. "You know that right?"

Guilt racked his form and Riku nodded dumbly, not trusting his voice. There was a painful block in his throat as he swallowed that he could only attribute to this lie. Scrunching his eyes tight, he refused to let his damp eyes leak. Dragging another, shuddering breath, he turned in Sora's arms to clutch at broad shoulders.

The brunet could feel the sharp nails dig into his back as Riku buried himself in his arms. And although Riku would never admit it, Sora helped ease light tremors that racked his frame. And although Sora would never admit it, he felt a sense of contentment as Riku's body relaxed within his hold.

"Thank you for Valentine's." And although that's what he said, both knew it was 'Thank you for being here.'

---

After that, Riku stopped taking the energy pills. Even if he was a zombie without them, he didn't care. He'd rather sleep as little and be completely out of it than have a burst of energy only to crash. And crashing normally meant he didn't wake up, no matter what the dream. And those prolonged dreams were really starting to take hold of him. Instead of waking up during the nightmare, cutting it short, he had to ride it out in every gruesome detail until he was woken by Sora or something else.

The brunet, who noticed the pills weren't decreasing, took this as a good sign. _Maybe everything's getting better. _Even if Riku seemed just as tired as he was before, if not _worse_.

Sora was woken a few nights later. Always being a heavy sleeper, he laid on the bed disoriented. His foggy mind faintly noted the bathroom light and the sound of Riku retching. Yawning, he turned in bed. The sheets were tangled and mostly on the floor, part of them even torn. _He must've gotten really sick to rush that fast. _To wake Sora up, he must've been moving a lot. _He probably got stuck in the sheets. _

Getting ready to get up and aid his husband, he halted. Aside from the normal sick sounds there was also hiccupping and wheezing and the sound of sobbing. Wanting to rush to Riku's side, he found himself unable to move. If he went in there, it would almost be like admitting that _something wasn't right._ As childish as it seemed, he laid still and waited.

Riku stayed in the bathroom longer than normal. The nightmares had been progressively worse. Sometimes they involved Ansem. Sometimes they didn't.

This one had.

He had 'given birth' if that's what it could be called. And died in the process. But the dream continued and he watched as a baby boy with aqua eyes and silver hair grew up. And god, Sora was a wonderful dad. But that boy grew. And his hair changed from silver to white, and blue eyes turned golden, and the childish smile turned into a ruthless smirk. It ended very much like all the rest of his dreams, in blood and tears.

This one had been particularly hard to shake off. He could still see the Ansem-offspring standing in a field of blood, dead bodies all around, heartless waiting in the shadows. And a dead Sora in his arms, body limp and eyes listless. Normally it was only himself that ended up dead. This was the first time it had been Sora too. He couldn't get away from that image.

He needed to be near Sora.

Riku came stumbling into the room, and crawled as close to Sora as possible. The brunet could feel the tense body shaking and it took a lot of his control to, as naturally and sleep-like as possible, only wrap an arm around the trembling Riku. The pregnant boy breathed deep, the hot, moist breath seeping through Sora's shirt. And he could feel the wetness of Riku's cheeks pressed against his collar.

Sora didn't sleep the rest of the night.

Neither did Riku.

Once the first rays of light streamed through the window, he got up and moved to the kitchen to have coffee and breakfast ready like he did every morning. And like every morning, he 'woke' Sora gently with a small smile and the newspaper.

And although Sora pretended like it was any other day, he couldn't shake the night from his mind. He had to know what was going on.

So, behaving regularly, he resolved to get to the end of this tonight. He smiled and talked about his day like normal, watching as Riku ghosted around the house in a daze and waited. Waited until Riku was sprawled on the couch, book in lap, as those heavy eyes finally gave into sleep.

Picking up the slumbering form, he carried him to bed and settled comfortably beside him, eyes trained on Riku waiting for the smallest sign.

It came hours later, the moonlight playing off his ethereal features, shadows emphasizing the bags under his eyes.

It was subtle and he wouldn't have recognized it had he not been paying such close attention. It was just a slight twitch in the facial muscles as Riku's eyes began to rapidly move back and forth beneath his eyelids.

Although Sora knew that this was nothing to be alarmed about, it was still very creepy to see the eyes roll back and forth relentlessly as Riku dreamt. It was fascinating and freaky all at the same time, facial features amplified in the dark. He wanted to reach out and gently brush silver bangs away to better see the beautiful angles of Riku's face and the pulsing eyelids. _What's in his dreams?_

Before he could, he curled his hand in on itself, restrained. It was best not to disturb him.

_It must've been hours, but to him it felt like only minutes, as he was shaken awake violently by an urgent hand clasped to his shoulder. Aqua eyes sprung open and turned so they looked up at deep blue. Although he knew this was another dream, this one seemed different from the rest. _

"_Wake up, Riku. We have to go. It's time!" Sora urged, grabbing Riku's arm and pulling him to his feet in one swift move. His knees wanted to give out, as if they did not want him to walk, but he was held fast by Sora who began to pull him around the bed and out of the room._

"_Where are we going?" he asked, confused, lost and a little dazed as Kairi stood at the door, an angry frown twisting her pretty mouth. _

"_Don't be stupid, Riku, it's time," she barked, her stiff body and sharp gaze reminding him of some sort of prison ward. _

"_But, I-"_

"_Stop asking ridiculous questions, Riku," Sora said, his voice becoming less violent as he turned to face him, blue eyes smiling. "It's all going to be okay, I just know it," he said, so soft that Riku barely heard him. Tan hands ghosted over his stomach which was firm and sensitive, and Riku flinched._

"_I know it hurts, but...we'll get it out and everything will be okay, right?" Riku blinked at him, confused and unsure what to say. He didn't quite understand why it hurt or what Sora was talking about, but he hated seeing the brunet like that. So he mutely nodded and Sora smiled at him. "See, I knew you'd make it all better."_

Blue eyes watched steadfast as Riku winced in his sleep, just another slight facial twist. He had seen it many times before. Riku never liked to show he was in pain, but every time, Sora could always tell by the slight flinch. Just a twirk of the lips and squint of the eye. Hardly noticeable.

Pale lips muttered something unintelligible before he lay still once more, unmoving save for his eyelids.

_His hand was clasped and he was then pulled, out of the house and into the car. He didn't really see the world rush by the windows outside, but was merely concerned with the thought that everyone was completely silent. And as more of what appeared to be city lights disappeared, it seemed as though he allowed any thought to disappear with it._

_But a sudden jerk, a hit as soft as the smack of a pillow but as loud as colliding cars, shook him into reality and the empty car he sat in. Blinking, he looked around, not recognizing anything. He appeared to be in a field with no buildings, no sign of life, save for the one figure that stood in the glaring brightness of the car's headlights. _

_Quietly, he slid out of the backseat, bare feet touching dry rock and dirt as a cool wind howled past his head and kicked up dust. He moved around the car, standing near the driver's side as he stared uneasy at the back of Sora's head illuminated by the headlights. Kairi had removed herself from his line of vision but he could somehow still feel her presence there. _

_Suddenly, Sora's head cocked to the side, giving Riku a plain view of his profile and the slightly open eyes that moved to look at him. His hands hung loosely at his side as Riku's came up in slight defense against the wind. _

"_It's all your fault, you know?" came Sora's voice soft and casual. _

_Riku's face screwed into one of confusion, his head tilting slightly as he murmured out a tiny "what?" that was lost against the whistle of the wind._

"_But, don't worry, Ri," Sora hummed, turning fully to face Riku his face soft and smiling, "we can make it right. All sins can be repented." _

_As the words left his mouth, the familiar sound of metal flying through space and air, whooshed into Sora's palm; the well-known weight settled comfortably, humming with magic and power. The sound cut through the silence of the night and hurt Riku's ears with the brightness of it. _

_A sick feeling began to settle in Riku's stomach as the brunet approached him with that look on his face. The same look he was given in Monstro and Never Land. The same look that was directed to him when Ansem had control of his body. The same look that he had swore he would never have to face again. _

_But when Sora's hand rose towards his body the Keyblade did not touch him. The hot, brilliant metal seemed to glow just mere inches from his chest, the owner's hand fully clasped at its hilt. "Do it."_

_Aqua eyes ran the length of the blade and up into the blue pools that stared evenly with his. He didn't understand and the confused feeling did not settle well with him as he began to shake his head. "Do...what?"_

"_Do it or I'll have to do it!" Sora yelled, blue eyes frantic as he thrust the blade closer, the charm jingling harshly in his ears. Riku took a defensive step back and Sora only followed._

"_Do what, Sora?"_

"_Just do it!" he screamed and Riku flinched, eyes shutting tight against that horrible sound. His shoulders shook as his head moved from side to side. He didn't understand what was going on or what Sora was talking about, but the harshness of his voice had him fully shaken up._

_He remained still, confused eyes trying to search for answers in Sora's frantic ones. "Dammit Riku! It was so easy for you to take action." He shook the powerful blade in front of Riku's face. "So easy for you to go to the Darkness. For you to turn on me." He shook the blade again, dangerously close to Riku. "So easy.." Sora's voice caught and choked, almost as if he was trying to hold back tears. Of frustration or sadness, Riku didn't know. _

_But the truth of what Sora said bit into him hard. His sins were so many. "Why can't you take action now!? WHY!?" The blade shook closer as Sora brought his face up to stare at him. He didn't understand. '_What am I supposed to do_?' He shook his head in confusion, trying to convey that he didn't know. His voice didn't seem to be able at the moment. _

Sora watched the ever so slight expression changes on Riku's face. His face would scrunch up slightly at points. But more often, those fine silver brows would be pulled tightly together on his face in some sort of uncertainly. His head moved back and forth lightly and his lips moved wordlessly, not one sound passing through from the dream realm.

The brunet laid one tan hand close to Riku's face, wanting to touch him, but not daring to. 

"_Fine, then." was the biting and soft reaction to Riku's unwillingness to do what Sora wanted. The Keyblade was brought back to its owner, Sora's body falling into its normal battle stance. Riku's eyes widened as not a second was spared before Sora sprang into attack and he had to move his arms to cover his abdomen._

_He cried out softly as the hot metal came in contact with his skin and he heard Sora moan in frustration. "Stop fighting it, Baby. You knew this had to happen!"_

_Riku couldn't help but move his eyes up to see that desperate look in Sora's eyes. It looked as if he was about to cry as the hot, metallic liquid began to tumble down Riku's arms. But it didn't stop him from raising his weapon and striking again. This time, Riku's yell of pain caused Sora to scream in anger as he struck again, knocking the protective arms away from their hold on his stomach. _

"_Stop hurting yourself!" Sora cried, striking again and hitting Riku's side. He gasped as he could feel his own blood flow down his hip and thigh, and he desperately tried to move away from the brunet. But no matter how much he struggled to get away, Sora refused to stop following. _

_As he was struck again, he bit back the groan of pain as blood began to gurgle up his throat and he finally decided to try and defend himself. He threw his arm out, willing Way to the Dawn to appear, but to his dismay his palm remained cold and empty, nothing but the night wind flowing though his fingers._

_He was too shocked to notice the direct hit to his stomach as he was knocked off his feet and onto the dirt. Sora stood above him, Keyblade poised and ready as Riku's hand refused to stop moving in what seemed to be a foolish attempt to bring his Keyblade to his aid. He needed it. But he didn't want to hurt Sora. He couldn't. He deserved this. This was punishment for everything he caused. All the bad things that had happened because of him. _

Blue eyes stared as Riku began to toss and turn restlessly in his sleep. And the faces he was making were enough to tear Sora apart.

All of a sudden, Sora felt a surge of energy and practically jumped away from his sleeping husband. Riku's pale hand almost smacked him in the face as it swung out desperately, Way to the Dawn appearing not a moment later. It materialized and cut into the lamp on the side table, sending thick pieces of glass to the floor, the lampshade unrecognizable.

Wide eyes watched as that hand flung madly back and forth swinging the Keyblade recklessly, over and over again. He didn't appear to be actually attacking anything, just waving it back and forth nonsensically.

There was one sharp movement. One quick moment as Riku swung the Keyblade. He watched as it moved, almost in slow motion towards Riku, bringing forth his own Kingdom Key to block the potentially deadly blow to Riku's head.

The clang of metal on metal was deafening in the quiet of night. _I really hope he doesn't wake up to this._ The position was a familiar, unpleasant one and Sora never thought he would again be clashing blades with Riku. His Kingdom Key was not an inch from Riku's head, blocking the sharp angles of Way to the Dawn, from slicing into the pale skin of its wielder. The metallic ring still hummed in the stale air.

Suddenly Riku's hand fell listlessly to the side, fingers slack, Way to the Dawn falling and disappearing before it could land on the carpet. Sora let himself relax as his own blade vanished, his hand reaching instead to touch Riku. He needed to wake up.

_It made him feel sick as tears began to well in his eyes as Sora grit his teeth and sliced at the skin of his stomach, carefully and gently, as if it was only his hands caressing the skin and not the sharp blade. The Keyblade shook in Sora's palms, and he could no longer keep it steady. He lost control. Aqua eyes opened wide as slash after slash was rained down upon his body and the skin of his abdomen was severed. _

_He couldn't feel anything but the searing pain as black spots danced in front of his eyes and Sora dropped to his knees. He could feel the thick liquid pool around his back and legs as the hard 'thunk' of the Keyblade falling reached his ears. Suddenly, instead of feeling a weapon's anger, he in turn felt the gentle touch of Sora's fingers as the pushed against the last remaining bits of stomach._

_He groaned and pushed more blood out of his mouth as his insides were pushed around in desperation and something deep within was grasped hard and tugged out as flawless as removing a seed from a watermelon. _

_Riku's eyes rolled downwards in some sort of sick curiosity as he watched Sora cradle a bloody, unmoving little body to his chest. Riku's eyes widened as Sora crawled closer and bent at his waist, showing him the peaceful looking, half developed face of a baby. _

_The white skin of the unborn child was stark against the dark of his blood. The spots invading his vision seemed to swim and haunt him with unconsciousness as Sora nudged closer. Cerulean eyes looked hopeful and almost proud as he presented the bloody mass to Riku. _

"_Look, it's done." Tan hands placed the child on the ground with a near tenderness. "No more worries. It won't hurt you. There's no more darkness left." _

_His head felt heavy and his eyes burned as his vision spotted and faded. He could feel himself falling backwards. But he was already lying on the ground. Yet it felt like he was falling. Deeper and deeper._

_What brought him out of it was warm, sticky hands on his face. Vision blurred he could make out Sora's features. And on his was a look that was worse than any heated glare the brunet had ever sent his way. Worse than any pained expression. _

_Tears were streaming down tan cheeks he could barely see in the darkness of night and shining blue eyes that stared down at him in… __**concern**__. And __**worry**__. Those eyes stared tearfully down at him as he faded in and out of consciousness, frantic kisses being placed to his bloodied cheeks. _

"_Baby. C'mon." kiss. "It's alright now. It's done. You're gonna be fine." Sticky hands tugged on his hair and shook him painfully. "You're __**safe**__." _

_And as much as he wanted to believe him, that safe hands were holding him, he couldn't mask the feeling of the apparent lie. So he turned his head, away from those eyes and that face, and closed his own. Death was more welcoming than the arms his lover provided. But Sora would hear nothing of it. He screeched and cried, digging bloodied nails into Riku's cheeks in order to force his face back. _

_  
"Don't do this to me! Wake up, Baby! Wake up!"_

And for once, he listened.

Aquamarine eyes shot open, blurry and distorted vision searching the darkness until they landed and were drawn into the pure safety of the blue eyes hovering right above his.

Blue eyes that were laced in… **concern**. And** worry**. And pink lips that were mumbling soothing words and petting his tearstained cheeks.

Terror struck his body as a wave of tremors shook his very core. He smacked at Sora's hands and scrambled from the bed sheets, legs on autopilot as he rushed to the bathroom and collapsed to his knees. As he emptied his insides, he couldn't help the tears and choked sobs that shook his body. He couldn't see anything through the tears as he heaved and groaned in frustration and disgust.

And he couldn't help it when his whole body flinched away at soothing, loving hands on his shoulders and back, pulling his hair out of his mouth's way. As he finished being sick, his eyes refused to stop the tears and he was pulled into strong arms and against an even stronger chest.

"It's okay, Riku. Shh, you're okay, Baby. You're okay. I've got you," Sora hummed, resting his cheek against the crown of Riku's head. He rocked softly, bare legs cold against the bathroom floor but he could only feel the shaking body in his arms.

When he felt Riku's tremors lessen and the tears slow in their downward travel, he scooped him tighter in his hold and carried him out of the bathroom, eyes adjusting quickly from the hot brightness of the bathroom to the cold darkness of their bedroom. He placed Riku down ever so softly and hurried to crawl in beside him, arms once again pulling him closer and holding him tight against his body.

"It's all over Riku, just a nightmare." Sora said quietly, as a damp face was pushed against his neck and cold eyelashes brushed against his pulse._ Why didn't you tell me you were having bad dreams?_

And he laid there, waiting for a response. But none came. Nothing else was said, but neither one slept. Sora had tried, for Riku, but he couldn't bring himself to give way to sleep when he could still bluntly feel the stiff body in his arms. And Riku couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering to the darker recesses of his mind.

So as the sun rose, Riku rejoiced in its safe and welcoming warmth and moved with it to start another day. He crawled softly away from what he believed to be the sleeping form of his lover, and stood up to prepare breakfast. Just like every morning.

And Sora let him go, watched him walk away as if nothing had happened. He couldn't help the sick feeling that settled inside his ribs. Had Riku really done this every morning? Would he fall asleep, dream something terrible, wake up crying and throwing up, only to wait until morning to rise for the day? Would he really lie straight to Sora's face with all the times he had asked him if he was sleeping well?

But with the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't bring himself to be angry with Riku. He knew why he wasn't informed of his husband's nightly terrors but it still killed him to know there was nothing he could do about it. There wasn't any sort of remedy he could give Riku to make it all okay. And that hurt.

So he shut his eyes and listened to the random tinkering and clanging of pots and pans; and he waited to hear Riku's soft voice from the doorway, telling him it was time to wake up for work. It all felt so rehearsed to him as he murmured incoherent words in response and sat up slowly, rubbing the invisible sleep from his eyes.

Once dressed, Sora made his way into the kitchen, spotting the breakfast made for one waiting for him on the table. Riku was sitting, hunched slightly at his waist as he stirred a small cup of tea aimlessly. "Looks great, Baby," he said quietly as he took a seat and stared into the food, sparring small glances in Riku's direction.

His husband wouldn't even look at him, much less acknowledge his presence more than just slightly.

And Sora couldn't stop himself from thinking about just how dead Riku looked.

The food, although as appetizing as it may have looked, only left Sora wishing he hadn't looked at it. Everything in that moment felt so incredibly _fake_ to him it seemed almost wrong to be eating. But he knew Riku, or so he thought, and he was almost positive that his lover would be angry with him if he didn't eat. But then again, Riku didn't look like he had the energy to be holding his head up, let alone the energy to form such a heavy emotion like anger.

But Sora ate as much as he could, giving Riku the little excuse that he was still a little full from dinner. He kissed a pale cheek and murmured a sweet 'See you later' and was out the door a little faster than usual.

He couldn't help but feel a little sense of relief once the front door was securely locked and closed.

And it killed him to feel that way. It was glaringly obvious that all was not well with Riku. But all of his sweet little conversation starters were always ignored or never truly answered. He couldn't keep going on that way. He needed answers and closure. He needed to help Riku.

But it was just like those old sayings go; 'How do you help someone who doesn't want to be helped?'

Sora stared hard at the innocent, somewhat swaying, red light as the thought sunk into his brain and leaked into his ribs. Could Riku really not want his help? After everything they had been through, he was still going to be the stubborn anti-hero that took all of the negative happenings upon himself?

As the car rolled forward and closer to its destination, Sora could feel his thoughts trying to drift further from Riku. Work had started to become an escape from the lifeless freeze frame that Riku seemed to always be stuck in.

And his job, an exploration leader at their local theme park, seemed to be doing the trick. He got to be around children all day, asking questions about the animals he showed them and he was always chipper and ready to answer. As worried as he may have been about Riku, he would always find the strength to put on that trademark happy face and deliver his knowledge and the occasional joke to the tour groups that sought the adventure of a "safari" expedition.

But as much as he wanted those feelings become transparent, if only for a little while, they seemed to be even more obvious. Riku was lying to him, not sleeping, barely eating. He was slowly watching his husband fade away to nothing more than a ghost and that thought terrified him.

He had no idea that the thought was terrifying Riku as well.

After Sora left, Riku began to try and find things to occupy his time, or better yet, what would keep him from falling asleep. But this time, he didn't even think he could move.

Sora knew.

Sora knew he lied.

And yet, he pretended that everything was okay.

When it was most obviously _not_ okay.

And Riku didn't think he could deal with that. Something wasn't right, and he was sure of it. Of course he had read about how the first trimester of pregnancy wasn't always the most fun and how the sickness would eventually fade. But there were never any mentioning of _this_.

There weren't any mentioning of pregnant _boys _either.

Riku's head fell into his arms, eyes open and starring at the tablecloth. He felt hopeless.

He was sure that he would at least be excited, like Sora, by now. Cat had said that the baby was healthy, and it was surely growing. Even they could see that. But somehow, in Riku's eyes, there just couldn't be a baby inside of him.

People always say that when a woman is pregnant, they just seem to glow with unspoken happiness. Riku couldn't even feel a spark, much less a glow.

But he was in too deep now. There was something inside of him. Child or monster, something was there. And although his heart longed and prayed that it was truly a child, his mind could only see white hair and amber eyes. A monster.

Frowning, he lifted his head and stood up. This wasn't working. Somehow, all the pretty thoughts of 'when this passes' or 'when it's over' just weren't enough. He felt like he was dying. And worse, he was _lying_ to Sora.

Gingerly, he made his way around the house, picking up here and there, rearranging and righting what was off in the house. And as he was submerged in the chore of doing the dishes, a thought slowly formed itself in his mind which sent his thoughts backtracking and doing flips.

The wet dish slipped from his fingers back into the soapy water as his eyes widened and stared hard at the dull gleaming faucet. _What the hell was that, Riku? There's no way that could even be an option. _

And he brushed it off. Only to find it creeping in the darkness of the house, popping up in random thoughts, spelling out in between the lines of his books, and dancing in the background of the TV screen. And as vile and disgusting as the thought was, he couldn't help but feed off of it, which left a nasty taste in the back of his throat.

When Sora came home that evening, Riku had a small dinner waiting. It was nothing special, leftovers of the stew they had the night before. But Sora couldn't bring himself to form a conversation. The whole atmosphere was quiet and tense. And Riku was simply fighting the urge to keep his eyes open.

Sora saw every single nod of the head and the flutter of those seemingly heavy eyelashes, even if Riku was none the wiser. And as he ate, the angrier he seemed to get. Why couldn't Riku see that this wasn't working? That he was becoming unhealthy and their relationship, to a point, was falling apart?

Riku dropped his fork suddenly, causing both to jump and look up at each other. Sora's expression softened a little but Riku's only seemed to stare right through him. His fingers were shaking as he grasped the utensil and with the smallest of movements, made to finish his dinner. Sora simply stared.

This wasn't Riku.

He had absolutely no idea who this person was that sat in front of him.

But he was certain that there was no way in hell it could ever be HIS Riku.

He stood up quietly, and grasped his half eaten plate, much to Riku's surprise. Aqua eyes followed his every move as he dumped his remainders back into the leftover bowl and tossed his dishes into the sink. Flipping the hot water on, he immediately started to grasp some of the utensils and scrub them clean. He was surprised when the wet dish was grabbed from him. He stared at Riku and how he quietly started to dry the plate of any remaining water.

Sora sighed softly as he tried to ignore the ridiculous tension. It was suffocating as dish after dish was handed to Riku and finally put away.

This wasn't supposed to be like this. In Sora's head, he could see them sitting on the couch laughing and talking about what they wanted the baby's room to look like, favorite names and if they really even cared if it was a boy or a girl. He could see them lying next to each other, both sets of hands on that darling little bump, dreaming and talking about holding, rocking, feeding, and even diaper changing their baby.

_Their_ baby.

Sora jumped when the cup he had mindlessly handed to Riku didn't even make it and instead went crashing to the floor. Both sets of bare feet were suddenly covered in tiny shards of the colored glass and he saw Riku's whole frame let out a frustrated sigh. Eyebrows pinched together as Sora immediately bent to collect the pieces of glass without a word and was almost annoyed when Riku bent to help.

"I've got it, Riku. Just get away from the glass before you get cut," Sora told him quietly, grabbing and collecting all that he could see into his palm.

"It was my fault, I'll do it," Riku mumbled, ignoring Sora's suggestion and reaching for the shards.

"I said forget about it, Riku. Get away from it," Sora snapped, bringing his face up to stare at Riku who was looking at him in disbelief.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked as he stood, eyeing the brunet as the remaining pieces were gathered and Sora was standing as well.

"What about _you_, Riku? What's your problem?" Sora countered, dropping the pieces into the garbage and moving to take the ones Riku had gathered.

He was completely silent when the hand he reached for was pulled away. "I don't need you doing everything for me, _Sora_."

Riku moved around him and Sora stared at the spot where his husband just stood. He could feel his anger and frustration bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he turned on his heel to face Riku, blue eyes darkening.

"Apparentlyyou don't need me for a lot of things, Riku! Were you ever going to tell me you weren't sleeping, or were you just going to continue to lie to me about it?" he asked, hands folding over his chest as Riku stared at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Just don't worry about it, Sora," Riku mumbled and made to walk around the brunet, but was stopped by a strong hand suddenly grabbing his elbow.

"Don't worry about it?" he cried, turning Riku so that he faced Sora completely, tan hands on the curves of both shoulders.

"That is the stupidest thing you could ever come up with, Riku! Asking me to not worry about it is like asking me not to worry about you or our baby! I just want to help you!"

"Well, you can't! You want to help me so much? Then_ you_ be the pregnant one! I can't do this anymore Sora!" Riku yelled, feeling the tears burn in the back of his eyes as his vision blurred. He made to break from Sora's hold, but the brunet wouldn't budge.

"Let me go."

And he did. Sora watched as Riku tore through the house and disappeared into their bedroom, door closing with an earth shattering slam.

Riku's body nearly collapsed on the bed as his knees gave out and finally, hot stinging tears leaked from his eyes. This wasn't working. He was _ruining_ Sora.

And he would be damned if he had a hand in ruining Sora again.

So as the clock ticked innocently on the bedside table, Riku's thoughts blurred from self-hatred to that horrible, gut-wrenching thought from earlier. And the thought turned into an idea, which in time transformed into a possibility. Then finally, an answer.

It was well over an hour when Sora quietly entered the bedroom, bare feet barely making a sound on the plush carpet. He went around the bed to Riku's side, startled to find him awake and starring off into oblivion. He gently kneeled beside him, tan hands reaching for a curled up fist.

"Riku, I'm sorry for yelling, but... you can't go on like this. Please, Baby. Talk to me," he begged, eyes welling up at the sight of the remainders of tears and the apparent pink puffiness of his husband's eyes.

And to his surprise, aqua eyes moved to face his and he almost had to look away from just how lifeless those eyes appeared.

"I can't do this, Sora."

Blue eyes blinked at how rough the voice sounded, how the eyes suddenly glimmered with more tears, and how the fist in his hold clenched tightly. He forced a small smile to his lips and he nodded his head mutely.

"Yes you can, Baby. I know it's hard, Riku, but-"

"Sora-"

"...we can do this together, Baby. You aren't alone, and-"

"Sora-"

"...I _know_ we can, Ri. Think how much we've been through together, how much we've grown and seen, Riku we can do this. _You_ can do this-"

"I want to have an abortion."

--oOo--

TBC

This was a pain to write. And although it took so long to come out, it is almost double the length of previous chapters.

We could have ended it at an earlier place, but this was really the best stopping point.

Be sure to check out the Live Journal link in our profile to see Riku's pregnancy progress and baby images.


	5. Stork One: 'Nothing' Fight

**Authors' Note**: A conclusion to the suspense we left everyone at in the last chapter. Happy Newyear!!!

Edit: Fixed some repeated text and slight errors. ^^;

**  
Standard warnings and disclaimers may apply**

**  
Recap:**

_"I want to have an abortion."_

_**  
A Baby Story**_

_  
Part One: Stork One_

_  
Chapter Five: (Nothing) Fight_

--oOo--

All thoughts and words died out instantly, Sora's mouth left wide open, cut off mid-sentence.

Riku was looking away, eyes cast to the side, eyes glassy.

"Wh-what?" Sora wanted to squeeze Riku's hand within his own. Or let it fall to his side. But he couldn't move, so it remained limp on the other's clenched fist.

"Riku...." Aqua eyes remained elsewhere, preferring to glance at the carpet. Only to look away again, the remnants of the water stain, cleaner than the rest of the carpet from Kairi's scrubbing, reminded him too much of his dreams.

"H-how can you say that?" Riku still refused to look at him. Both stayed unmoving.

So Sora did what he always did when he was nervous, anxious, or generally shocked. He rambled.

"Honey c'mon, I mean, I know it's hard and everything, but it's not that bad. It's nothing we can't get through together. This is just a rough stage right now, and all...."

Sora began talking with his hands. Another habit of his, one that normally made Riku smile. They moved this way and that. But his promises sounded so empty to Riku's ears.

The silveret shook his head from side to side, not trusting his voice right then.

"... everything's going to be fine. I know it's tough, but you can't just give up...."

_You can't just give up._

"... you're stronger than that. Besides, this is _our baby_, how can you even think that? I know...."

_You can't just give up. You're stronger than that._

The words reverberated in Riku's head.

"... right?" Sora reached a tentative hand to brush silver bangs away. He wanted to see Riku's eyes.

Only to have Riku recoil and snap his head up, eyes burning. Sora didn't want to see those eyes.

"Why? **Why?**" The sharp anger in his tone made Sora pull back, hand safely to himself.

"Why do _**I**_ have to be strong enough? I'm _**tired**_ of it _**So-ra!**_" He rose from the bed, hands clenching into tight fists at his sides. "Why is it always_** my body**_ _So-ra_, to get invaded, huh?

"First Ansem, now this- this _**thing**_..." He stepped close and grasped Sora's shoulders with two very strong, shaking hands. Roughly yanking the brunet's wrist, he moved the hand to his stomach, the soft bump radiating warmth innocently.

"This _**thing... **__is not... a baby." _And even as those venom-laced words were spit out, fresh tears streamed down Riku's fingers gripped Sora's wrist harshly, causing the bones to ache and scream in pain.

Sora's eyes flashed and he yanked his hand back, pulling Riku close.

"Do _not_ say that Riku." his voice was low and dripping warning. "Just because it's difficult, just because it's not easy, gives you **no right** to say that." Blue eyes flashed dangerously. "This is **our baby**, you can't -"

"No right? _**No right!?**_" Riku shoved Sora away roughly. "I have **every right!** You try it _**Sora**_ and then we'll see who has _**no right**__!"_

No, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Riku didn't want to point the finger at Sora. But the words kept coming, and the anger was fueling every single one.

"It's always about you, isn't it Riku!" Sora was yelling back now with just as much ferocity. "Everything's always **you're problems**. Only yours. Nobody else's."

He took a step forward, glaring at Riku. Riku didn't step back, but his foot did slide the slightest bit as he grit his teeth.

"You never let it become anyone else's problems. It's always, 'my cross to bear, my fault, boohoo'!"

Riku's eyes flashed dangerously. "I- "

"Well you know what Riku, maybe everything always **is** your fault." _Ouch. _"But that doesn't mean you're always **at** fault!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Let someone else take the reigns and stop _**bitching**_ about it like a woman."

"I'm not the one _**bitching **_right now Sora! It's **my body**!" Riku had enough. "And for once, I can actually make my decision and 'take the reigns' without you!

"You want to keep it? _**You carry it!**_" Riku walked forward, and for a brief moment Sora thought for sure he was going to punch him. But he only stopped right by his side, and spoke low, "Then we'll see if you're still as gung-ho," before continuing out the door.

Sora turned just as Riku reached the door. "Where are you going?" his voice was cold, but inside the brunet was terrified that Riku was going to get it done_ right now_.

"Away from you." And with that, Riku was out the door, Sora hot on his trail.

"You're not going anywhere." Sora grabbed Riku's shoulder, halting him.

Green stared at blue in a silent battle.

"Fine." Riku bit out. "You stay out here." And he turned on heel again, stalking back to the bedroom, the door almost coming to a close.

Still angry, Sora kept himself from running in there. At least he wasn't leaving. With a deep sigh Sora collapsed on the couch, head in hands wearily. A shaky breath left him as he bit his lip, tears wetting his eyelashes and leaving sticky trails down his cheeks.

**Against** obviously cold sheets, Riku's anger suddenly deflated to be replaced with an overwhelming, sick sort of sadness that pulled relentlessly on his heart. It twisted and pushed against his ribs as he gripped and pulled at the covers, trying to swallow the hard sticky lump in his throat.

Everything hurt, especially those words he _spoke_...those words he _heard_...

By no means was he trying to make Sora the enemy, on the contrary he had just desperately wanted for Sora to understand. Maybe not agree, but to _understand_. All Riku wanted to hear was some sort of on-the-same-page acknowledgement . Not the usual blabber of "everything will be okay!" that everyone fed him.

He wanted Sora to simply_ understand_, like he used to before any of this had happened.

Moaning into his pillow as he twisted his body in a visual display of what his heart felt, he curled in on himself and lay on his side of the bed, as far from Sora's as he could get.

He couldn't bear to think about hurting him anymore, but something had to give. Someone had to make a decision, and he felt that this time, Sora really didn't have much of a choice to make.

Sora on the other hand still couldn't believe what he had heard and Riku's voice played on loop in his ears.

_Abortion, abortion, abortion_...

Acid.

He was angry, of course, but mostly confused. The taste Riku's words left in his mouth was vile and bitter, leaving his body empty and shell shocked. His head shook lightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Fingers wove through his bangs, soft against his skin and all he could imagine was the feel of sweet tufts of silk on his baby's head. Which only made his heart twist and his mouth screwed into a frown that was simply not meant for his face.

All he could think about was that baby, their baby, a smiling Riku holding that baby. That's all _he_ wanted and all that his _heart_ wanted to hold. That image. That dream. But Riku himself had snatched it and threatened to destroy it.

But deep in his heart, Sora couldn't bring himself to blame him. If given the chance, he would destroy Ansem again only for the pleasure of knowing the man that plagued his husband's dreams was gone for good. But nothing he could do would stop Riku's thoughts or reverse the damage already done.

That thought slayed him, and all he guessed he could do was to be there for Riku. Protect, love and show him kindness that Ansem most certainly did not. Shower him with happiness that reminisced of their past but most of all of their future.

But that didn't seem to be enough.

Riku needed to know, just as Sora just seemed to _know_, that the life in his body was most certainly a baby. Not a monster, creature, alien or disease, but a new life that was _theirs._

For the rest of the day, all Sora could do was sit there and try to think of ways to show Riku that it really was a baby and not some envisioned monster. Apparently, the pictures Cat had taken just weren't enough. They brought a smile to Sora's face because he could just imagine those itty bitty lines as the beginnings of plump little fingers, and that great round circle that wiggled and refused to turn was where eyes, nose and a mouth formed. A mouth that would eventually smile, laugh, eat, grow teeth and give the sweetest kisses.

As night swallowed their small house, and Sora's eyes began to droop, he considered to giving in and snuggling into the couch. But why pretend he was in the dog house when he most certainly wasn't? He hadn't seen Riku since he was told to "stay out" but it made him smile fondly at the little crack between the door frame and the actual door.

No matter how angry or upset he could be with Riku, he loved him. Everything from his pissy fit fights to his little habits and ways of showing his weaknesses. He loved him, and he wouldn't back off and leave him be when he was at his worst.

True, he was still angry with him, but anger could always be pushed aside in favor of sleep. Riku dealt with enough nightmares and Sora definitely didn't want to start having any of his own. Holding onto that anger would only invite the night terrors into their sleep.

So he slowly made his way across the dark house, and pushed the door open, poking his head inside. Riku was turned away from his side of the bed, asleep, but with a horrible frown on his usually soft features. Sora could clearly see the remnants of tears and the way the bed sheets looked incredibly disheveled. It made his anger dissipate and turn into something closer to sadness as he stripped of everything save his boxers and crawled into bed.

He paused a moment as he saw the curve of Riku's shoulder stiffen, but sighed softly when he watched his husband's body relax not a moment later. Sora did not smile, nor did he frown, but simply kept his features neutral as he moved forward and reached for Riku's form. He pulled and was surprised when he was met with no resistance as Riku's back came flush against his chest. A tan arm curled about a covered waist, sun kissed fingers lingering over the little bump underneath that soft t-shirt.

"We can stop fighting for sleep, can't we?" he asked very softly against the shell of Riku's ear, and finally let a fond smile grace his lips when he felt the tiniest of shudders against his chest. His ears always were sensitive.

It took him a second but Riku responded with a light "yeah". His fingers ghosted over Sora's, something the brunet would have missed if he weren't paying attention, and stopped, holding so lightly against Sora's hand.

A sad smile graced Sora's lips, because for a moment, he could allow himself to imagine that they were finally holding their baby together.

When the sun decided to stretch her lazy fingers across their peaceful bodies, Sora mentally willed for some sort of apparition to stop the day from coming. But it didn't take long for Riku to stir and instantly pull away from Sora's warm hold, much to both of their displeasure.

But Sora wasted no time in rising with him, somewhat paranoid to let Riku out of his sight. They both moved soundlessly into the living room, Riku rubbing his arms with his palms and Sora instinctively turning the heater on.

Riku sent him a soft look, one that was spared of any of his infamous glares, in a silent way of saying thanks as he curled into a side of the couch, arms folding over his stomach. Sora watched him as he moved into the kitchen, pulling out two bowls and starting the process of making oatmeal.

Between the stiff silence save for the overly loud beeping of the microwave, and Riku's seemingly inability to even glance in his direction, Sora was desperately trying to hold on to his last remaining bits of patience.

He placed the bowls onto the table, and sat before calling out to Riku that there was food waiting for him. He didn't move at first but decided to wait until his oatmeal was nice and cold, which did little for that tolerance Sora was losing very quickly.

With obvious irritation, he put the bowl back in the microwave to warm it up. Both were silent as it spun it the microwave, the low humming grating on Sora's worn nerves as he tapped his fingers impatiently against the counter-top.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

He placed the bowl before Riku, and sat down across the table with the paper. "Death, destruction," He flipped through the paper. "Ah, funnies, something that makes sense in the world." The normal joke went unnoticed as Riku poked his oatmeal. Finding it difficult to concentrate on the antics of Cathy or Garfield, he sighed and focused on the crossword puzzle.

He managed to fill all of two spots before getting stuck. Crosswords were always more Riku's thing than his.

"Articulate – Four letters."

"Glib." And silence reigned once again. Sora chewing on his pencil in irritation. Riku shoved his breakfast around in his bowl. With a heavy sigh, Sora gave up and moved onto Sudoku.

Riku continued to shove the mush around. It wasn't the most appealing breakfast. But the silence was starting to grate on Sora's nerves. The spoon would bump the side of the bowl in a most irritating way. He tried to focus on the puzzle. _5... 9... 3... that makes this a 2... scratch that – an 8 needs to go there. _

Then the tip of his pencil broke. He sighed heavily.

"Riku, you need to eat." His voice was level, if a bit tired, showing none of his growing annoyance.

"Why?" Riku spat out. His words were lacking the normal bite, seeming just as exhausted as Sora. "It'll just come back up again. Right, _mother_?"

So much for holding in his irritation.

A deep sigh that damn near echoed against the walls came from Sora's mouth as blue eyes rose from the paper. And Riku was sure to meet that stare half way with one of his own.

"Listen, Riku, I'm trying to help you. You have to eat."

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. "For the last time, I don't need your help."

He didn't want to tell Riku that he definitely needed somebody's help because obviously being left alone to make his own decisions wasn't working out too nicely. For Sora, that is.

"Well, you have to eat or you're going to make yourself sick."

Riku scoffed. "The last time I checked, genius, eating already made me sick." With that, he was standing up, Sora mimicking his action not a second too soon.

The brunet was undoubtedly paranoid to even let his husband out of his sight, much less up and walking around where he could have the potential to escape and do god knows what to his body.

"Stop looking at me like that, I'm not going anywhere," Riku sighed, picking up the bowl and dumping its contents into Sora's.

"Not like I'd let you go anywhere even if you'd ask," Sora murmured underneath his breath as Riku slammed his bowl into the sink.

"Oh, so now I have to ask you permission to go anywhere? Since when I am your child?" Riku spat, walking around his husband and folding his arms over his chest.

"Maybe since all you can do is act like a child?" the brunet retorted, taking his bowl and placing it into the fridge.

"Act like a child? Excuse me, but who's the one childishly trying to pick a fight, huh?" Riku asked, a hand coming to his hip.

"I asked you to eat your breakfast! How is that picking a fight?" Sora cried, his voice getting more agitated and annoyed by the second.

"Stop yelling at me, Sora," Riku warned and blue eyes instantly rolled almost dramatically.

"Oh give me a break, Ri. I'm not yelling at you! You're frustrating me," Sora groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm frustrating YOU? You're the one who's huffin and puffin and breathing down my neck, and you're the one that's complaining? I have barely said a word to you all morning!"

"And THAT is exactly the reason WHY you're frustrating me!" Sora retorted, frowning as Riku's head shook.

"Oh, grow up Sora!" he sighed, turning to leave the room.

"What, you're just going to run away from our conversation?" Sora asked, right on his heels as Riku stopped and turned to glare at him.

"You call this a conversation?" he bit out, and Sora opened his mouth to respond but stopped. Well…it wasn't exactly dinner time pleasantries but at least they were…talking…to each other. "If you call this a conversation, I'd hate to see what you call fighting."

"We are not fighting!" Sora protested, hands folding over his chest in a defiant matter. "We're... having a heated debate!"

"On what?" Riku cried, arms throwing into the air briefly, "who's more childish? I think you're winning." He smirked slightly, turning to leave once again and entering their bedroom.

Stunned, and slightly offended Sora marched up right behind him, and as soon as Riku entered the bedroom, he grasped the knob and slammed it shut.

But of course two seconds later, Sora re-opened the door quickly, mumbling a quiet "sorry!" to his husband's wide-eyed, slightly surprised face on the other side.

-.-.-.-

Sighing discontentedly at the sound of thunder suddenly making itself known in the all-too-quiet house; Sora glanced up from the novel he had been picking through for the last few days. Ever since Riku decided not to talk to him unless it was downright necessary, he had begun to get rather bored. Sudoko puzzles and the sappy romance movies that wouldn't get off of the T.V. just weren't enough entertainment for when you and your husband were pretending that the other didn't exist.

It would have been extremely comical to anyone else not involved (i.e. Kairi...) to watch the two practically dance around each other just so that not even the slightest of eye contact could have been made. Of course, one that knew them as well as Kairi did would obviously label their little "lover's spat" another competition that the two of them were famous for. Apologizing first was apparently putting yourself in the loser position, a spot that didn't sit well with either of them.

The brunet sat up on the bed he had been sprawled on, and tossed a look to the open door that led to the living room. The open space between the door and the wall just seemed to grin at him in amusement as he heard the quiet shuffle of feet somewhere in the living room. Eye rolling to himself he sat cross legged against the headboard, plopping the book into his lap as his cheek found his open palm.

Then a very interesting sound from the all too quiet house caught his attention and his eyes sprung to attention at the door.

A beep.

And not just any beep. The one that the phone made when being turned on which instantly provoked Sora into crawling across the bed, peering at the opening at the door. He could clearly see a small shadow of Riku as it slowly moved across the living room, proving that the elder was on the phone because he was infamous for pacing while on the phone.

"Hello? Yes, hi, this is Riku Miyano... yes," Riku said as Sora moved off the bed and hovered near the doorway.

"Oh, so you did get my question in the email? Yes, I know. It's just been really difficult and I don't think I can finish it this way," Riku explained into the phone as Sora's eyes widened. He was instantly moving away from the wall, walking out into the living room and eyeing his husband from where he was pacing near the front door. Aqua eyes looked up at him curiously as he apparently listened on to whomever he was talking to, while Sora instantly looked the other way, determined to find something natural for him to be doing while he snooped on the conversation.

"Friday...at 10:00 you said? Yes, that'll be fine. I'm free," Riku confirmed, his voice closer to Sora now as he paced along the living room, the brunet instantly fiddling with a small pile of junk mail, pretending to make sure they hadn't looked over something important before throwing the heap away.

"Yes, thank you so much, I will, see you then," and the beep that signaled the phone being hung up echoed across the room. Sora chanced a glance up as Riku tossed the phone onto the couch and picked up a zip-up jacket that was lying over the back of a chair. The brunet's eyes widened.

"Where are you going?" he asked quickly, taking a step forward as Riku glanced at him as he pushed his arms into the sleeves. It was almost funny how Sora was looking at him, accusing eyes just ready to start another useless..."debate".

"We have an appointment with Cat today, don't you remember?" Riku asked, his voice surprisingly void of any sarcasm and Sora's suspicion defused slightly.

"But who was that on the phone?" he asked, slipping his feet into his shoes, trying not to break his eye contact with Riku. The elder shrugged as he gently zipped the jacket up over the tiny raise of skin on his abdomen.

"My professor. I had asked him if I could continue my classes online for the time being," he explained. Sora looked away, feeling just a little bit embarrassed for over-thinking the situation. But then again he remembered why he had to be so uptight about the situation, and his actions were suddenly deemed reasonable in his eyes.

"Oh," he responded as he stood up, chancing a glance at the window as he heard another roll of thunder. "C'mon, we better get into the car before it starts to downpour."

Riku watched him somewhat closely out of the corner of his eye as the brunet stood and gathered the keys, before turning and exiting the house. The car ride was silent, awkwardly silent as Riku kept tossing Sora glances that seemed to either be ignored or just simply missed. He decided not to say anything, they weren't "arguing" yet and Riku would have it stay that way. He did not want to admit defeat, but he did not want to fight any longer. He was tired, and anger was such an exhausting emotion.

By the time they reached the waiting room, Sora had somewhat relaxed as Riku went through his routine of watching every door, window and corner for a possible camera. A reassuring hand was placed on the curve of his knee, which he did relax somewhat for. Sora didn't even murmur a thing as the door opened and Cat gave them a soft smile.

"Hello again. Has there been any issues this past week? Any abnormal pains or symptoms?" Cat inquired softly as she pulled them into the room and ushered Riku into place. The silveret shook his head slightly, scowling at the floor out of habit more than any true irritation. He was too weary for irritation right now.

"Alright then, let's get started. I see we wore elastic pants this time." Riku's scowl just deepened as he shimmied his pants low on his hips and lifted his shirt. He hated it when people used "we" to create some sort of superficial camaraderie. Fake. "Would you like to apply the gel again Mr. Uewasaki?" She offered.

Sora looked at it uncertainly. Riku didn't like being touched lately and he wasn't sure if his touch would be welcome right now, especially since they'd been dancing around each other all week.

Riku scowled at him, even if it did sting somewhat that his husband didn't want to touch him. Deciding he would have none of that he turned a glare on the doctor.

"You're sure as hell not touching me." To his displeasure, she didn't even flinch, merely raising one fine eyebrow. It was reminiscent of a look his mother used to give him, and he shifted uncomfortably, feeling very much like a child again.

Soon they were staring back at that horrible black and white screen. A little strange creature with obscure features about the size of a fruit innocently floating.

Cat rattled off technical terminology that Riku could have followed if he wanted too, if he wasn't too distracted.

"How about another 3D ultrasound?" Sora nodded excitedly, eyes lit up like a happy puppy. As the black and white switched over to the warm orange tones, the brunet almost grabbed Riku's hand eagerly. Blue eyes glanced at Riku's stoic face and he felt a curl of disappointment. He clenching his hand and returned it to his pocket.

Instead he focused on the amazing image before him and watched as the baby shifted and turned slightly.

"It's moving!" He exclaimed, voice full of wonder. Riku looked up at the wide eyed visage of his husband and flinched, turning his face back to the screen and trying to pretend that it didn't hurt that Sora was so happy about this. He only vaguely heard the conversation between the doctor and his husband.

"Yes, the fetus begins to move quite early in the development. Usually though, it's not felt by the expecting mothers until the 16th week at the earliest."

Sora turned shinning eyes back to the screen. It really was amazing that it could happen at all. How could they possibly be so lucky? He turned towards Riku who had that same closed off expression from before. Nothing. Not even discomfort or disgust. Complete indifference.

All the anger and frustration from the past week slammed into him. He glared at Riku. For making this difficult, for making him worry, for lying to him, and for being a fucking stubborn ass. He glared at him until Riku looked up with a startled, weary expression. Well good, at least his face wasn't a blank state anymore.

With that, Sora stormed out of the room, shutting the door forcibly behind him as if he wanted to slam it but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Riku stared at the door in bewilderment. He was just thinking about running after his drama king of a husband when movement from the screen captured his attention. The blob (he still couldn't bring himself to call it a baby) as moving fretfully and turned before settling once more into stillness. It was facing forward, curled in on itself and face titled down.

The fact that it had a face at all, and not some formless surface, quickened his heart until the beating resonated throughout his head. Or was that the galloping of the baby's heart from when they had first heard it?

But that face.

That was a baby's face.

He didn't know if they all looked like that at this stage. Kairi was adopted and Riku had never seen his own baby pictures; he didn't think his mother even had any of him. But he knew it was a baby's face because it looked just like the baby pictures of Sora that his exuberant mother liked to flaunt.

That face was all Sora.

He didn't know how long he'd stared at the screen. He hardly even realized when Cat removed the transducer and the screen when blank. Or when she gently shoved baby pictures and his next appointment into his hand. Or when she shooed him out of the room with little reminders to call her and a parting "fighting is bad for the baby".

He was dimly aware he still had a stupefied expression on his face as he met Sora in the waiting room.

Letting his steps slow to a stop, he lowered his eyes to the polished floor. The figure of his husband leaning against the side of the door gave him no comfort as Sora flashed him one of the worst looks Riku had ever seen. This was one of pure hurt and simple anger. And it could possibly be the cause of the most terrible feeling that was slowly situating itself in Riku's chest.

Sora said nothing to him as he instantly leaned off of the wall and began walking away. Riku could do nothing but watch as the hand that held the newly printed pictures of the baby suddenly felt heavier.

It was then Riku knew his decision was made.

He trailed after Sora, the brunet not even looking back once to make sure that Riku was following him. The elder guessed that at this moment, Sora couldn't have cared if he was following or not. Once outside, he was startled as their car pulled up in front of him before he even had the chance to take a step off of the side walk and he cautiously opened the door and got in. The brunet didn't even wait for the soft click of his seat belt before the car was in motion.

Sora continued to ignore him as the car rolled on along the island's streets, his position hunched as close as possible towards his door and as far away from Riku, his right arm rigid as he held to the top of the steering wheel. He was angry, this much was true, but Riku was beginning to think that perhaps he didn't understand just how upset he really was.

Even while he was upset, Sora looked stunning, with the sun shining in and catching the highlights in his hair. Given the atmosphere in the car, he thought it was supremely unfair for the weather to be so bright, especially after all the thundering promises when they left the house.

It was hard, but Riku straightened himself against the passenger seat, his throat burning and his eyes already starting to water. He didn't understand why he was feeling so...scared, but suddenly he was afraid that everything he was about to say was heavy. But he was tired of Sora being angry, seeing Sora hurt.

He didn't know if everything would be okay, or if his nightmares would all come crashing down around him. He could be making the worst mistake and be forced to watch as disaster claimed him. But he couldn't continue forcing it all away, not when he now had a tangible possibility, sitting heavy and crisp in his hand, everything might turn out right.

And as he opened his lips, he knew that he had lost their childish "lover's spat" and hoped it was worth it. That he wasn't wrong.

"Yellow."

The voice was unexpected and Sora's zoned concentration was broken and he gazed at his husband from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"We should paint it yellow." Riku explained softly so that his voice wouldn't crack. He would have been proud that it didn't, but he was too nervous. "The baby's room should be yellow."

Sora's face lit like the birth of a new star, bright and magnificent.

It was worth it.

Even when Sora did abruptly lean over and plant sloppy kisses on Riku's face, not even caring to aim for his lips.

--oOo--

TBC

Well.... hope that was satisfactory. It was very hard to write the confrontation fight in the beginning, so let us know what you all think about it?

What about the lighter "nothing fight" after that. That was much more fun to write.

Sorry to all for such a long wait. We had a lot of issues this past year. 2 deaths in the family, a move, a car totaled, a renovation, and school and work thrown on top of it all. Total RL nonsense really, I don't see why we bother to live in the real world at all.

Riku's baby progress is up on our livejournal (with pictures). You can find the link in our profile.

If you follow our other story Dazzle, it will be updated on Friday, the 9th.


End file.
